Cancer Hurts Everyone
by Psychic101
Summary: The Summary Is In The Title...
1. Moments Dont Last Forever

Possible tear jerker. Not much but its... okay, I really don't know. I just hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry Mr. Spencer but I have some bad news." Shawn looked up and the doctor. "The cancer has spread deeper into the brain. I'm really sorry, but you only have two weeks more to live<em>."

**1 week And 6 Days Later**

So here he sat, Shawn Spencer at the beach watching the sun set. His phone was off and was in the ocean. After he had found out that his brain cancer had gone far enough that he only had two weeks to live, he finally told Juliet how he felt about her. That night they had wild and uncontrolled sex, and every night for the next week until he was too weak to do little things. He told his dad and Gus that it was the Flu and that he would be better soon. They believed him, so did the Chief and Lassie, Jules on the other hand knew something was wrong.

She got out of her car and spotted him sitting on a blanket in the sand. She walked over to him and sat next to next to him.

"Shawn, what's going?" she asked. "I haven't heard or seen from you in almost a week," She continued when he didn't answer.

"Jules I have something to tell you…" He said softly looking down.

"What is it Shawn?"

"I'm dying." He said looking away from her. Juliet covered her mouth with her hand and stared at the man she had come to love.

"Shawn what are you talking about? Stop joking," He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Shawn you're really scaring me now," Her voice quivered. He couldn't be dying. No, not when they just started a relationship.

"A year ago they told me I had a brain tumor. But by then it was too late to really do anything, it was already so aggressive, but I went to chemo anyways. Two weeks ago they told me I was going to die and two weeks…" He was unable to finish the sentence.

"Two weeks… tonight is two weeks." she finished for him and Shawn nodded his head. "Is that why you told me what you told me?" She asked, again he nodded. "Who knows?" She whispered.

"No one but you, the doctors, and me."

"Shawn, why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned. She was angry at him for not telling her sooner, she was angry at the damn cancer. Hell she was angry at everything. "I didn't want you to worry or know," He grabbed her hand and lay back in the sand. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She moved her head off his chest and into the sand.

"Jules… I love you," He told her gripping her hand.

"I love you too Shawn," She said watching the sun finally set, after a couple of minutes of silence in the dark she sat up. "Shawn I…. Shawn?" She looked down, Shawn's eyes were closed; he looked like he was sleeping. "Shawn?" She asked again. She placed her hand on his chest right above his heart ,but no beat was beating.

"Oh Shawn," She cried. She rested her head on his stomach and cried. She stayed all night crying on his unmoving body. The next morning she called the paramedics and told them of Shawn. They came and put his body in a body bag, she kissed his soft lips one last time before they zipped the bag fully over his head and walked him away.

**6 Years Later**

"Mommy come on," A little boy grabbed his moms hand and rushed her onto the beach.

"Calm down honey," she said looking down at her son.

"Uncle Gus!" The boy screamed running to Gus.

"Hey little man," Gus said giving the five and a half year old a fist bump.

"Hey Uncle Gus, can I have some pineapple?" The boy asked.

"Sure, come on." Gus took the little boys hand and walked him over to an ice cooler.

"Juliet," Juliet turned, Henry Spencer was walking towards her. "How are you doing?" He asked hugging her.

"I'm okay and you?"

"I'm good," he said smiling.

"Evan come say hi to your grandpa!" Juliet called to her son. Evan Shawn Spencer came running up to his grandfather.

"Hey kid," Henry picked the boy up and hugged him.

"Grandpa can we play that game?" The boy asked, Henry smiled and nodded.

"Cover your eyes," He said the boy did. "How many hats?" Henry asked. Juliet smiled at the exchange. She had found out she was pregnant three weeks after Shawn had died. When he was born she knew she was going to call him Evan, with Shawn as his middle name. He looked and acted so much like his father.

Every day on April 23 at 8:00 PM they all came to this little spot on the beach. The spot where Shawn had spent his last moments with her on this earth. Everyone came, meaning The Chief, Buzz and his wife Francine, Maddie, and even Carlton Lassiter. Around eleven Juliet would walk down the beach alone. But tonight she found that her son had followed her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby," She picked him up.

"Do you miss Daddy?" He wondered.

"Of course I do," she answered. Evan laid his head on her shoulder and fell asleep. She sat down on the sand, carefully lowering the sleeping child so he wouldn't wake.

"Oh Shawn if only you could be here. He looks and acts so much like you," Juliet said wiping her eyes. It started raining slowly but a warm gust of wind blew her hair and she knew Shawn was watching over them.

* * *

><p>Continue this? I think maybe, what do you think? Was Evan a good name? I thought about naming him "Shawn" after his dad but... I didn't.<p> 


	2. I Know He Loves Me

Short I know, I'm sorry :P so I deicided to make this a bunch of one shots. Each of them having the main subject of cancer, some may live and some may not.

* * *

><p>Henry grunted and opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed that he was in the hospital. He was unsure of why he was there; he remembered being at the station then nothing.<p>

"Dad are you okay?" Shawn asked looking down at his father. Shawn was standing over Henry a look of worry plastered on his face.

"Shawn? What happened?" Henry questioned.

"You passed out…" He thought for a moment, "They say you have liver cancer?" Shawn gulped waiting for Henry's answer, Henry nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Shawn sounded hurt.

"Shawn you would have gone soft and easy on me. I didn't want to be treated that way."

"Dad you could have died!" Shawn said.

"Shawn I'm going to die anyways, no matter what happens." Henry grumbled.

"N! Don't say that, Dad you are the toughest person I know, you can beat this." Shawn shouted wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That's why I didn't tell you! I knew you would start crying," Henry snapped.

"Of course I'm crying, my dad who taught me to stand tall, not to show my emotions is in bed doubting himself and basically saying he wants to die." Shawn walked closer to his dad.

"I don't want to die Shawn, you just have to look at things logically. Everyone dies eventually, my time is just coming soon,"

"And? Dad you don't not tell your kid you have cancer," Shawn expressed.

"Shawn I'm going to die soon so grow up and stop acting like a child," Henry retorted.

"Fine," Shawn said turning to leave.

"But Shawn you need to tell her how you feel," Henry said his voice unnaturally softly.

"What do you mean?" Shawn turned around confused.

"I know you love Juliet, you need to tell her. Look at me," he gestured to himself. "I didn't tell your mother how I felt now I'm going to die and she'll never know."

"She knows Dad," Shawn assured.

"How can you be sure?" Henry asked.

"She keeps coming around doesn't she?" Henry nodded. Shawn left his dads room, not knowing this was going to be the last time he talked to his dad.

Later that night in bed with Juliet in his arms, in just one of his shirts and her panties his cell phone rang. He slowly got up and made his way over to his dresser. He picked up the phone and answered it with a soft, "Hello?

"Is this Mr. Shawn Spencer?" A voice questioned.

"This is he." Shawn's heart started pounding.

"Mr. Spencer your father is dead," The voice said. Shawn dropped the phone and buried his face in his hands, collapsing onto the ground. Juliet walked up to him, hung up the phone for him and hugged him. She let him cry as she rocked him.

"It's okay, shhh, it's going to be okay baby." She kissed his head, and held him close.

**2 Weeks Later**

"As most of you know I didn't exactly have the best relationship with my father. We fought all of the time, he didn't approve of my choice in women or jobs. But I know he would happy with my current life choices. And I know that even though he didn't say it at all, I know he's proud of me and I know he loves me as I love him." Shawn said on the grass in front of the white casket that was Henry Spencer. His mother stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder the other wiping her tears.

It was a crisp fall morning. The sky was a light grey, and the wind was blowing. Leafs were flying through the air, making it impossible not to step on one when you walked.

"He was a good man. Stubborn as hell, but a damn good cop, father and husband. He raised our son by himself after I left. He was a strong man living with the fact that he was going to die for two years, telling no one. And I just wish things could have been different." Maddie Spencer said. Shawn and Maddie turned they plucked a rose from the basket of them, and placed it on the casket. Everyone stood up and placed flowers on the casket then left. Juliet stood next to Shawn, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her own around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

Maddie and Gus stood with them, also along with the Chief, Carlton Lassiter and Buzz McNabb. Shawn stepped forward and placed a picture frame on the casket as it started to lower. A ten year old Shawn was standing in front of the station the happy parents standing behind him, each a hand on his shoulder.

"That was a good picture," Maddie laughed.

"It really was," Juliet said grabbing Shawn's hand. They all turned and walked away as Henry Spencer disappeared under the ground.

* * *

><p>What you all think? I think maybe Shawn was a little... not himself.<p> 


	3. Suprise Kisses

Another one, yay :D I love Shules.

* * *

><p>Juliet O'Hara opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She had been suffering from Hepatocellular, or liver cancer. The only people who knew besides her and her doctor were Shawn and The Chief. If she had gotten to choose she wouldn't want them to know. But Shawn had been asking her out for months so she finally accepted, they went on one date. They started dating and when they had reached their six month status, she had started throwing up and having loss and gaining of appetite, they thought she might be pregnant.<p>

Shawn bought a test and it came back negative but she was still throwing up. Shawn bought another one and this time it came back positive. They went to the doctor to confirm it. They received good and bad news that day. The good, she wasn't pregnant the bad… she had cancer.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" Shawn asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"A little weak but good," She answered resting her head on his shoulder. She had been going to Chemotherapy, radiation therapy and she was going to have surgery in a few days to get the cancer cells removed. The doctor said they caught it early so she was probably going to make it, but there was still chance she could die. Shawn made sure she took it easy, so he told the Chief to keep her from going out in the field.

"You sure you want to go to work today?" Shawn questioned kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah I'm sure," she smiled.

"Jules I have to tell you something." Shawn started nervously.

"What's that?"

"I love you," he said, she looked at him.

"I love you too," She kissed him.

"And we are going to get through this together. You will live Ms. O'Hara, only over my dead body will you not." She chuckled.

"My knight in shining armor ladies and gentlemen," she joked stroking his chest.

"I am a pineapple knight, my suit is pineapple skin." He kissed her neck.

"Why pineapple skin?"

"Jules have you felt that stuff? It's so prickly and hard," she laughed.

"Will you give me a ride?" she asked.

"Of course I will."

**4 Days Later**

"I'll be right here when you wake up baby I promise," Shawn kissed Juliet's forehead.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Don't be, in a couple of hours you'll be healthy and as a special prize you get a kiss whenever you want." He smiled.

"Can I have one now?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," He kissed her soft lips. "I love you and I'll see you in a few hours okay?" He said trying to not to cry.

"I love you too," He let her hand slide out of his as they pushed her past the double doors. Juliet didn't know this but her chances were slim.

**7 Hours Later**

Shawn was worried now. She should have been out of surgery over three hours ago, something was wrong. He just knew it.

"Mr. Spencer?" Shawn turned, Doctor Ziman pulled his mask off.

"How is she?" Shawn asked.

"We have good and bad news," Shawn started to panic.

"What's the good?" Shawn stood up out of the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Well the bad news is we had to remove more tissue then we originally thought," he said ignoring Shawn's question.

"The god?" Shawn said sitting down and burying his face in his hands.

"The good news is, we expect her to make a full a recovery." He smiled down at him.

"Really? She's going to be just fine?" Shawn asked jumping up.

"She will be in the ICU a little longer than we thought but she's doing well."

"Can I see her?"

"You may, talk to the nurse she'll lead you right to her room," Dr. Ziman smiled again and turned than he left. Shawn ran to the Nurses' station and told them he was Juliet's fiancé and that he wanted to see her.

"Right here room 289," the nurse said.

"Thanks," Shawn walked into the room. Juliet was lying in bed asleep, tubes attached to her. Shawn walked over slowly and picked her hand up. The heart monitor beeped normally.

"Shawn?" She asked weakly opening her eyes.

"Hey Jules," He smiled at her.

"How did it go?" she questioned worriedly.

"Things went great sweetie, they expect you to make a full recovery. But they had to take out more tissue than they thought," he whispered.

"What?"

"But you're going to be just fine," He put his hand on her cheek. She looked up and smiled. "Just like I promised Juliet. You and I are going to make it through. And may I say you still look beautiful," Shawn smiled. A nurse walked past the room.

"I hope your fiancée feels better Shawn," The Nurse said and she walked away.

"Shawn since when have we been engaged?" Juliet asked. Shawn turned and gave her a smile which she gave back.

* * *

><p>Awww so cute :) I was going to kill Juliet but I didn't have the guts. I'm such a baby :P<p> 


	4. Falling Asleep

I Tried This...

* * *

><p>"Lassie!" Carlton Lassiter groaned when he heard the department's psychic call his name.<p>

"What do you want Spencer?" He growled.

"I just wanted to say hi," The psychic pouted.

"Shawn leave Carlton alone," Juliet O'Hara called to her boyfriend.

"Jules I was just…"

"Shawn," She said. He sighed and turned around. The thought of his partner dating him was sick but at least she kept him in line. He gave her a thank you smile. Carlton Lassiter wasn't a hard man. He worked, worked and if he had time he worked. He didn't bother to date anymore since he was divorced and the girl he had taken a liking to was in jail so he didn't go out. He was slightly angry though. A few days ago he had been shot in the arm and the Chief ordered him to desk duty for a couple of days to give his arm time to heal.

"Carlton," He turned to the sound of his name. The Chief was standing there she beckoned him into her office and she shut the door behind him.

"Yes Chief?" He asked.

"Are you doing better?" She asked.

"Yes I feel perfectly normal," He said.

"You're looking a little pale,"

"It must be lack of vitamin D Ihaven't gone out much," He said.

"Alright," She paused looking her head Detective in the eye.

"Here robbery case it's all yours Detective," She said handing him a file.

"Thanks Chief," He smiled and walked out the office.

"O'Hara!" He called. Juliet ran to his desk, he looked around looking for the Psychic he was currently fighting with his father.

"We got a case," He handed her the file. She opened it and examined it.

"Carlton… are you okay?"

"I'm fine why?' He asked. He gipped the chair to keep himself from falling.

"Lassie are you okay? You look pale," Shawn said walking up to them.

"GO away Spencer," Carlton snapped.

"Lassie!" Shawn yelled as the head Detective fell to the floor.

**3 Hours Later**

"Carlton? Are you awake?" He heard the soft voice of his partner, he opened his eyes. The Chief, the older Spencer and the younger, Juliet and Guster were in the room watching him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You fell like sack of potatoes," Younger Spencer said earning him a nudge in the ribs by Guster and a sharp look from his father.

"You collapsed in the station we called 911 and they took you here," Juliet said in a chair next to him.

"What did they say?" He asked.

"They say that… Carlton they checked for any damages that may have happened to your head but they found a…" Juliet couldn't finish. The psychic stepped forward and placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and finished.

"They found a brain tumor," He said.

"About the size of a golf ball," Guster said. Carlton couldn't believe it. He could survive gun shots, bombs, hysterical family and torturing but a golf ball was going to kill him?

"They caught it but it's too late they say you don't have long," Henry Spencer said sadly.

"What?" That was all he could manage to say.

"I'm sorry Carlton," Shawn said. Juliet cleared a tear from her eye and Shawn placed his other hand on her shoulder and stood directly behind her trying to soothe her.

"How… How long?" He asked looking at the Chief.

"Not long. Maybe 2 days," She said. Within the nest two days he got visits from his mom, the cops and detectives from the station, even Victoria and her father showed up. Juliet rarely left his side until she was so tired she started falling asleep in the chair and Shawn had to carry her to the car. Truth be told he wasn't afraid to die. He went to work every day with the chance he might die protecting his city. He just thought he'd go out protecting someone or catching a murder not by cancer. Shawn was being really nice fetching anything he or anyone else needed.

"Shawn?" Carlton said. Shawn walked over and took Juliet's empty seat.

"Yeah Lassie?" He said with a smile.

"When I'm gone take good care of my partner or god so help me I will come back and haunt your ass," Carlton said Shawn nodded and smiled. Carlton closed his eyes and he was ready to go and it was just like falling asleep…

"Here lies Carlton Lassiter Head Detective for SBPD loved by and will be missed by many," Shawn read the tombstone that marked the spot where they had buried Carlton Lassiter 4 years ago. Juliet laid roses on the grave and stood back and welcomed Shawn's embrace. Juliet had taken his spot as head detective, Buzz McNab became her partner. 2 years later Shawn and Juliet got married Juliet was now currently 3 months pregnant and they already knew the baby's name. Carlton Shawn Spencer for a boy and Carly Sue Spencer for a girl.

* * *

><p>How Did I Do? I Do Not Own Psych<p> 


	5. Walking Off The Ledge

I Do Not Own Psych, And I Am Accepting Any Ideas For Future Chapters...

* * *

><p>"Shawn will you leave that alone," Gus hissed to his partner.<p>

"Gus calm down," She said putting his feet on his desk.

"Just because Juliet broke up with you doesn't mean you can be ass," Gus said. He saw the flash of hurt in his friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry man that was low," Gus apologized.

"It's alright I deserved it," Shawn mumbled. 2 weeks ago Juliet O'Hara had broken up with Shawn saying he was childish and lied too much. Gus's phone rang he looked at the caller ID it was Juliet.

"Burton Guster," He said answering the phone. That just caused Shawn to turn up the music louder blasting Metro Stations "Shake it" in the room.

"Shawn turn that down," Gus yelled over the music.

"Now if she moves like this will you move it like that?" Shawn sang along.

"I know you can hear me," Gus yelled again, after some clanging and banging Gus got the music off and picked the phone back up.

"Yes Juliet?" He said Shawn turned in his seat and watched Gus.

"Uh huh," Gus said.

"Alright," He hung up and looked at his friend.

"There's a body," He said standing up, Shawn followed him to the car and they headed to the address. When they got there Shawn was nervous it was only the third time he had seen Juliet since the breakup Gus laid a hand on his friends shoulder. The two men got out of the car and walked into the house. Shawn stayed close to Gus and Juliet stayed as far from Shawn as she could.

"It's this way," Juliet said leading them to the body. A girl was laying on the ground her grey eyes open and her red hair around her shoulders.

"Do you think they know they're going to die?" Gus asked turning to Shawn who had his head cocked to one side and his eyes were squinting.

"I don't know man I hope not. Just sitting there knowing I'm going to die at any minute would freak the hell out of me," Shawn sighed and kneeled next to the girl. Juliet glanced at Shawn when he said "I'm going to die," Gus caught this.

"So Juliet who is she?" Gus asked.

"Kimberly Lane, 23," Juliet said.

"This isn't the only body," She walked into the next room the boys followed.

"Oh my god," Gus said running to the windows and pukeing. Shawn walked over and rubbed Gus's back while taking in the scene. The man was covered in blood. His genitals were nailed to the wall across from the body.

"It's all right buddy," Shawn said.

"Dude do you see what's on the walls?" Gus asked.

"Yeah I'm not blind," Shawn snapped. Gus wiped his mouth and started to walk up to the body but the smell of fresh blood and body decay made him back off.

"I think I'm gonna stay back here," Gus said backing up.

"Stop being a baby," Shawn said walking next to the body and looking down.

"Shawn," Juliet said Shawn turned and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"The victim's name was Shawn…" They looked down at the body. The man looked about in his late 30's to early 40's. His brown hair was covered in blood and his hazel eyes looked at Kimberly's dead body.

"He looks like Spencer to," Carlton Lassiter walked into the room.

"Gus are alright?" Shawn asked turning to his friend who was swaying.

"I don't…. I don't feel so good," Gus said his face was clammy and sweat started to break on his face.

"Gus?" Shawn asked. Gus tried to say something but he fell Shawn caught him before he hit the floor.

"Someone call 911!" Shawn yelled.

"Gus it's going to okay," Shawn said slowly to Gus.

"Jessica Roberts," Gus mumbled.

"Jessie?" Shawn asked Gus nodded as best as he could. Juliet knelled next to Gus on the other side of Shawn.

"You can do so much better then Jessie Roberts," Shawn smiled as Gus's eyes closed.

"Where is the dam Ambulance?" Shawn yelled he pumped Gus's chest as performed CPR like his dad had taught him to.

"Come on Gus," Shawn said.

"They are on the way," Lassiter said.

"You hear that buddy? They'll be here soon," Shawn said quickly wiping away a tear. Sure Gus had fainted before but he looked sick and his breathing was bad. The paramedic's came in and pushed Shawn out of the way as they lifted Gus on to a gurney and rolled him away Shawn was at their heels.

"Sorry Sir family only," The man said stopping Shawn from getting in,

"I'm like his brother," Shawn said. The paramedic shut the door and the ambulance took off, Shawn started cursing and yelling.

"Spencer that mouth of yours isn't going to help Guster," Lassiter said.

"He's right I'll give you a ride Shawn," Juliet said softly she grabbed the Blueberry's keys from Shawn's closed hands. Her hand lingered on his until Shawn pulled his hand away.

"Let's go," He said rushing to the little blue car. When they arrived at the hospital Gus was being tested so they had to wait in the waiting room. After a while a doctor came out.

"Guster's family?" The man said. Shawn, Juliet and Gus's parents including Henry stood.

"Mr. Guster is a strong young man. We lost him once but got him back right away. Everything looks to be in order except one thing…" He looked down at his chart.

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"We found that Mr. Guster has gastric cancer or stomach cancer," The Doctor said. He looked at Shawn.

"You are his partner right?" Shaw nodded.

"Has he been having any of these symptoms, Abdominal pain in the upper abdomen, Nausea and occasional vomiting, Diarrhea or constipation, Weight loss?"

"Uh yeah the pain, he kept saying he felt sick a few days ago and he has been spending some time in the bathroom," Shawn said his face turning pale.

"Then we're afraid he has it late,"

"Can you save him?" Bill Gus's dad asked.

"We can try but it looks like he doesn't have a good chance," The Doctor smiled and turned back to the double doors and walked through them.

"Ca…. Cancer," Minnie said.

"I'm so sorry Minnie," Henry said.

"Why didn't you see the signs?" Bill asked Shawn.

"I thought he was just sick," Shawn said.

"Well he's sick all right," Bill snapped. Shawn's face turned red with anger.

"You don't think I blame myself? I do blame myself," Shawn snapped turning and walking away.

"Shawn! Get back here!" Henry yelled. Shawn ignored him and kept walking.

"Juliet will you go make sure he's alright?" Henry asked Juliet she nodded and walked to the stairwell up to the roof.

"Shawn we aren't allowed up here," She said. Shawn was sitting on the ledge on the roof looking down.

"Do you think it hurts?" Shawn asked.

"What does?" Juliet asked walking closer to him.

"Dying… Does it hurt?" Shawn mumbled dropping a rock off the roof.

"Oh no Shawn don't hurt yourself please," Juliet said.

"Jules… my best friend is this dam hospital because me," Shawn said.

"Shawn it isn't your fault," Juliet said close enough to put her finger under his chin and move his head so he looked her in the eyes.

"Don't do anything that would hurt yourself," She said. Shawn jerked his head away from her.

"Why do you care?" He mumbled.

"Because I love you… Seeing the way you cared for Gus made me remember why I loved you and still do. I don't want to lose you Shawn," Tears started pouring down both of their faces.

"Please get off the ledge," She asked. Shawn looked down one last time and got off the ledge and pulled Juliet into a hug. Shawn's phone vibrated and he answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dad…" Shawn hung up the phone and dropped it.

"Shawn?" She said.

"He's gone," That's all Shawn said before falling onto the floor and crying. Juliet wiped her tears away and got onto the ground and pulled Shawn into her chest.

"Thank God I got you off the ledge," She whispered rocking back and forth.

"Shawn Gus may be dead but… it's not your fault," She said. Shawn cried in her arms.

"Come on baby," Juliet said standing up and helping Shawn. They walked over to the door she was supporting most of his wait.

"Shawn?" Shawn turned Gus was standing on the roof. His blue shirt blowing in the wind Gus waved and turned walking off the roof and slowly disappearing until he was gone. Shawn felt a hand on his shoulder he looked at the hand. Juliet shut the door and helped Shawn walk down the stairs.

* * *

><p>How'd I Do?<p> 


	6. The Godfather Part One

I Am Making This One A 3 Part Trilogy. They Will Not Be Next To Each Other In The Story. Other Chapters Will Have No Relation To The Trilogy. But You'll Know When It's Part Of The Trilogy.

* * *

><p>"Bye mommy," Iris said to her mother as she left the station.<p>

"Bye," Chief Karen Vick waved to her daughter. Iris was almost 6 years old and she was beautiful. The Chief was a respected woman. By her family, Co-workers, and the City.

"Hey Chief," She turned Shawn Spencer who was almost a son to her said. She had been Henry Spencer's rookie partner for over 10 years. She had watched Shawn grow up into the young man he was today. But she treated him like everyone else.

"Hello Mr. Spencer," She said.

"Iris is getting big," He said his hands in his front pocket.

"She is," The Chief smiled.

"Mr. Spencer may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot Chief,"

"It's a private matter in my office please," The Chief passed the Psychic and walked to her office. He followed her.

"Finally she's going to fire him!" Carlton Lassiter cheered. His partner and Shawn's wife shushed him and gave Shawn a look. Shawn shrugged and walked into the office.

"Yes Chief?" Shawn asked sitting in front on her desk.

"Shawn how long have we known each other?" She asked using his first name.

"Almost 30 years… since I was 8," He replied.

"Yes and I didn't think ahead. But with Iris I need to,"

"Chief… Karen what are you talking about?"

"Shawn i… I have a huge favor I need to ask of you,"

"Anything,"

"If something should happen to me or my husband I need you to look over Iris,"

"But Karen,"

"No Shawn I've watched you grow up. I honestly don't trust her with anyone but you and my husband and I,"

"But since…" He started

"You and Detective O'Hara are married meaning she would be there. I trust her too but mostly you," She interrupted him.

"I don't know what to say,"

"Just say you'll do it. That you'll be Iris's godfather," She looked the young man in the eye.

"I'll do it," He whispered.

"Okay thank you," She sighed.

"Why are you asking Chief?" He asked.

"Never mind that. Run along Mr. Spencer,"

"Yes Chief," He smiled and stood up. He walked out of the office. She watched the young man walk over to his wife and crack a joke causing her to laugh. She turned and went back and started the mountain of paper work she had to do.

"Shawn what did the Chief want?" Juliet asked.

"Oh nothing just wanted to know about my wife," Juliet smiled and laughed. He looked back at the Chief she was back to work.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked later that night.

"Yeah?"

"What did she really talk to you about?" Juliet asked drying her hands with a dish towel and started to put the dishes away.

"Uh she asked me for a favor," He said helping her.

"What was that favor?"

"She wants me to be Iris godfather... And I accepted," Juliet dropped the plate she was putting away.

"She asked you that? And you accepted?"

"What was I supposed to do? Say no?" He asked sweeping up the broken shards.

"No but… Shawn you know that means you would be responsible for her if something happened to the Chief?"

"Yeah I know that Jules,"

"Wow Shawnys a Godfather," She teased.

"Oh shut it,"

"Godfather Godfather," She mocked.

"That makes you a Godmother smart one," He teased back. She laughed and he swept her into his arms and kissed her.

"Yeah I guess it does," She smiled and kissed the man that was her husband.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	7. Time To Make Amends

So about my story "Father And Son Meet Again For The First Time " I wrote it because i am having writters block lately and when i get a idea i write it down. SO please give it a try and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Shawn this is amazing," Juliet laughed. Shawn and Juliet were walking down the boardwalk holding hands.<p>

"I knew you'd like it," He said. A group of boy's ean past them towards the Ferris wheel.

"And you thought carnivals were for kids," Shawn teased.

"No I said that only kids hung out at them,"

"Then what are we?" He asked coming to the edge of the pier.

"A couple who had nothing better to do," Juliet said.

"Oh I can think of plenty other things to do," Shawn smiled.

"Shawn?" Juliet took a step away from him Shawn and smiled and lifted her up so she sat on the railing.

"Yes Jules," He said taking her hand.

"You are hopeless," She said.

"Finally you noticed," Shawn kissed the back of each of her hands.

"Oh I've known for a long time," She smiled.

"I love you Jules,"

"I love you too," She wrapped her arms around his neck he wrapped his around her waist.

"May I have a kiss?" He asked.

"Do you have to ask?" They both smiled and leaned into each other their lips meeting. Not a fast frantic one but a slow passionate one. Both wanting their partner to know how much they loved them with that one kiss. Until Juliet's phone rang…

"Jules…"

"It can go to voicemail," She continued kissing him but the phone kept ringing, Shawn broke away and Juliet sighed.

"I can't get in my zone with that ringing," He said. She rolled her eyes and looked at the caller ID and froze.

"Jules who is it?" Shawn asked.

"It's Declan," She whispered and Shawn frowned.

"He still has your number?"

"I wasn't going to change it… Do I answer it?" She looked up at Shawn.

"Yeah answer it," She opened the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Juliet,"

"Declan hi,"

"Sorry for calling you," He said from the other line. Juliet's eyes were looking into Shawn's. Shawn was standing between her legs a hand on each thigh, her knees against his side.

"No it's no problem what's up?"

"I just… can you meet me?" He asked.

"He wants to meet me," She whispered to Shawn.

"Um why?" She asked.

"I have to see a few people and make amends you are the first," Came his replay.

"Declan you don't have to make amends to me…"

"I do Juliet. So can you meet me?"

"Dec it's been almost a year,"

"I know,"

"I have a boyfriend,"

"Look I know it's nothing like that just please Juliet,"

"Should I meet with him?" Juliet asked covering the phone with her hand.

"Yeah go ahead I trust you," Shawn said. Juliet nodded and grabbed one of his hands.

"Sure when?"

"Tonight?"

"No not tonight,"

"Tomorrow? I'll buy breakfast,"

"Sure," She hung up.

"So?" Shawn questioned.

"Breakfast tomorrow he's going to buy," She said.

"At least I now you'll be fed," Shawn smiled.

"Oh Shut up," She smacked his arm, and he laughed.

**Next Morning 0730 Hours**

Juliet walked into the diner that Declan and she had agreed to meet at. Shawn may have been all cool on the outside but in the inside he was jealous and Juliet knew this to. Yet she still came…. Why?

"Juliet over here!" Juliet turned Declan Rand was standing there waving to her. She waved back and started walking over to him.

"Hey Juliet you look fantastic," He said looking over her body making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"You do to… so what's up?" She asked sitting to stop his glare on her body.

"I just received some news last week and I want to make amends with a few people,"

"A few people?"

"Yeah we are actually waiting for one person and here he is," Declan stood. A man walked over to the table Juliet looked up.

"Shawn?" She said.

"Hey Jules,""

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Dec around 7:15 asking to lunch. And this isn't lunch it's sleepy time," Shawn yawned. Juliet had stayed over at her house last night so she was closer to the Diner.

"Yes Shawn this is an early Lunch," Declan said sitting across from Juliet and Shawn sat next to her.

"No an early lunch would take place around 12:30 not 7:35 in the freaking morning," Shawn said.

"Anyways Declan what aware you going to me? You had news?" Juliet said.

"Oh yeah I wanted to wait for Shawn,"

"What did I do?" Shawn asked suddenly aware of his name being used.

"Nothing. But you two will be the first hear this," Declan sighed and took a breath.

"I'm suffering from Colon cancer," Declan said. Shawn dropped the toast he was eating and Juliet covered her mouth.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Come on Shawn I know you don't listen but the dropping of the toast means you are shocked so you heard me," Declan said.

"Yes but asking what to a question like that is normal," Shawn explained.

"Yes but unnecessary,"

"But…" Shawn started.

"Shawn shush," Juliet put a hand on Shawn's arm to shush him.

"Are you alright?" Juliet asked.

"Well sorta of yeah. With all of my money I can pay for the treatments but I wanted to make amends to some people. Shawn I'm sorry for turning you in all of those times and making things hard for you." Declan said.

"Um Declan I guess I should say Thanks and I should apologize to. I'm sorry for taking advantages of your equipment," Shawn apologized.

"It's all right and Juliet I'm sorry for…"

"You have nothing to apologize to me for." Juliet said.

"All right if you say so. So should we eat?" He asked picking up a menu.

"Dude I lost my appetite," Shawn said reaching for Juliet's hand under the table and took it into his.

"Yeah same I'll see you later," Declan stood up and waved as he walked away before leaving.

"Wow Dec has cancer," Shawn said.

"Yeah… wow,"

**3 Weeks Later**

"Shawn will you the grab mail? It's by the counter," Juliet yelled from the shower. Shawn walked into the kitchen and found the mail. He walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat cover.

"What's in there?" Juliet asked.

"Un Bill, Bill, Junk, Letter from your mom, and a letter from Declan," Shawn took the last piece of mail out and opened it.

"What does is it say?" Juliet asked getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her hair and body before walking and standing next to Shawn.

"Dear Juliet/Shawn,

I sent this note together knowing you two were dating so congrats. I just wanted to let you know the treatments went well and they expect me to make a full recovery. I'm sorry for any worry that I may have caused.

From,

Declan," Shawn read.

"Well at least that turned out well," Shawn said sliding an arm around Juliet's waist.

"Yeah it did…" Juliet said.

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p> 


	8. The Godfather Part Two

This one is a little longer but here is the second part. And i dont know how many one-shots they're will be in the story. If you have anyideas or anything that would help me became a better author please dont be shy or scared to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Santa Barbra PD and all who work here!" Shawn yelled into the station. Gus followed behind his friend.<p>

"Hey Jules," Shawn said sitting in his wife's seat.

"Hey Shawn now out of my seat," She said putting both hands on her hips Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?" He questioned taking a sip from his pineapple smoothie.

"I'll drink all of your smoothie," She said grabbing Shawn's drink and talking a sip.

"Hey that's mine!" He said.

"And that's my chair," Juliet said.

"Mr. Spencer!" The Chief yelled. Shawn turned towards the Chief.

"In my office please," She said walking into her office.

"Okay? Jules watch my smoothie," Shawn said getting up and walking into the Chiefs office.

"What's up Chief? Have a case for me? Need me two surf some waves? Go undercover at a modeling agency?" Shawn asked the Chief gave him a look at the last one.

"That last one is purely for Gus," Shawn said sitting in the chair closest to her desk.

"No," She said. She thought for a second before standing up and calling Juliet into the room.

"Yes Chief?" She asked sitting next to Shawn.

"Usually I would just ask Mr. Spencer this but since it would involve both of you I need both of your permissions." The Chief said. Shawn took his smoothie from Juliet's hand and drank it.

"What would that be?" Juliet asked.

"I need you to watch over Iris for a few days," She said.

"A few days?" Shawn put the drink on the floor next to his seat.

"Yes a few days," The Chief repeated.

"Why? Chief is everything all right?" Shawn asked.

"Yes everything is fine my husband and I just have a few things to take of and it would be so much easier without having to worry about Iris for a few days." She said.

"Aright we can take her right Jules?" Shawn asked looking at his wife.

"Yeah of course we can," She said.

"Alright I will have Michael bring her here so you can take her home O'Hara," The Chief said.

"Chief is everything al…"

"Mr. Spencer please I'm alright now get back to work," She said opening a file. Shawn collected his smoothie and he and Juliet walked out of the office.

**6 Hours Later**

"Shawn we're home!" Juliet called into the house as Iris ran inside.

"Be careful Iris," Juliet told the kid.

"Yes Juliet," She said.

"Shawn are you here!" Juliet called out into the house again. She heard banging and rustling around she walked down the hallway into the guest bedroom where Shawn and his dad were arguing.

"Shawn I told the second screw goes in there," Henry said holding up a screw.

"Yeah dad I told you that is not the second screw,"

"Why does it say 2 on it then?"

"It's a misprint,"

"Really Shawn? Get your thick head out of the clouds and listen to what I am saying," Henry said Juliet knocked on the door and they both turned.

"Hey Juliet," Henry said placing the screw on the dresser.

"Hi dad," Juliet said. Henry smiled and started to walk out of the room.

"You know what! Fine I should have called Gus he would have been a better help!" Shawn yelled.

"You two bone heads wouldn't have gotten anything done!" Henry yelled from the hall way.

"Not true!" Shawn yelled back as the door slammed.

"What was your dad doing here?" Juliet asked.

"Oh when the Chief asked us to watch over Iris I realized she didn't have a bed," Shawn said.

"So you went and bought a new bed?"

"No of course not I went to the Guster's and they gave me Gus's old bed that he told them to keep." Juliet walked into the room and noticed the white bed in the middle of the room. She looked around there were pictures of princess and flowers all over the room. A little coloring station in the corner and picture of her parents and her on the dresser.

"Shawn did you do all of this?" She asked walking over to her husband.

"Yeah she's going to be staying with us might as well give her a room." Shawn smiled.

"You like it?" He asked.

"I love it but it's up to Iris… Iris!" Juliet called the little girl's name.

"Look at your new room that uncle Shawn made," Juliet said when she saw the little girl.

"It's perfect," She said running and jumping around.

"You made her happy Shawn," Juliet said as Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder, their cheeks touching.

"And I don't know how I fell about you making another woman happy." Juliet teased.

"Oh jealous Jules is so sexy," Shawn said kissing her neck.

"Ewwww." Iris said watching them. Shawn raised an eyebrow and let go of Juliet and he picked iris up.

"SO my love what's for dinner?" Shawn asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Juliet said accepting Shawn's open hand as they walked into the kitchen.

**Late After Dinner**

"Hey Iris watch you doin?" Shawn asked poking his head into the girls room. Iris was drawing on a piece of white paper.

"Just coloring."

"On what?" Shawn asked seeing the writing on it.

"I got this off Mommy's desk," Shawn walked over and sat in the other chair across from Iris so he was facing the doorway.

"May I see it?" He asked Iris nodded and Shawn picked up the paper he read a few words.

"Juliet! Come here!' Shawn called.

"What's up Shawn?" Juliet asked walking inside.

"Iris go use the bathroom before bed time," Shawn said Iris nodded and left the room.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Juliet asked walking over to Shawn's side.

"Iris got this off the Chiefs desk read what it says," He handed her the paper.

"Oh my," Juliet gasped.

"The Chief and her husband both have Cancer," Juliet said Shawn nodded.

**After Iris's Bedtime**

"The Chief has cancer," Juliet repeated for the hundredth time.

"That would explain her recent behavior," Shawn said getting into bed.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" Juliet asking getting into bed and placing her head on Shawn's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I don't know Jules… Should we tell her we know?"

"Yes I think we should," They were both quite as they heard the soft and easy breathings of the small figure across the hall.

* * *

><p>Second part DONE<p> 


	9. PIPA

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE  
>HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW<br>Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am an American citizen. And many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.


	10. Say

I was listening to this song as i was writeing this and i thought it would fit nice

* * *

><p><em>Take all of your wasted honor<em>

_Every little past frustration_

_Take all of your so-called problems,_

_Better put 'em in quotations_

"Shawn?" Juliet asked grabbing his hand. Shawn was sitting on the ground his back against a grave stone. It was almost 8 O'clock at night and Shawn had disappeared hours before but Juliet finally found her boyfriend.

"Shawn are you alright?" She asked sitting next to him. He laid his head back against the cool gray stone and tears ran from his eyes. Juliet turned around and looked at the stone she squeezed Shawn's hand harder when she read the message.

_R.I.P_

_Madeleine Spencer_

_1955-1992_

_Beloved Wife and Wonderful Mother_

"_Say What You Need To Say"_

"Shawn was this your mother?" Juliet asked and Shawn nodded and Juliet scooted closer to him.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked softly and Shawn nodded.

"She... I was… I was 10 when the signs started showing…."

**Santa Barbra February 1987**

"_Mom can we go to the park for my birthday?"__10 year old Shawn asked his mother._

"_Sure sweetie it is your birthday… Shawn?"_

"_Yea mom?"_

"_Aren't you playing hide and seek with Gus?" She asked looking for her sons best friend around the room._

"_Yeah but I got bored I stopped looking over an hour," Shawn said shrugging._

"_Hey!" Gus yelled coming out of the pantry._

"_You cheated!" Shawn yelled._

"_No I didn't!" Gus yelled back._

"_Boys!" Maddie yelled they both looked up at her._

"_Go play in the yard," She said calmly._

"_But dad said not to because of the rain," Shawn said._

"_Well I'll him I said you could now go," She pointed outside the two boys ran off. _

"_Maddie? What are the boys doing outside in the rain?" Henry asked putting his bag by the door and hanging up his coat._

"_I said they could Henry you know Shawn had ADHD he can't be cooped up,"_

"_Maddie it's raining cats and dogs outside they might get sick," Henry said giving her a kiss on the cheek and opening the refrigerator he grabbed a beer._

"_Then he'll get sick Henry Shawn had been sick before," Maddie said putting a knife away._

"_I know but still…."_

"_Henry he's fine,"_

"_Do you have to against everything I say? I say no you can't go outside you say yes. I say no cookies you say one cookie Maddie its… Maddie?" Henry rushed to his wife who turned pale and fell to the ground._

"_Mom!Mom!" Shawn yelled running into the house a big grin on his face._

"_Shawn call 911," Henry said._

"_But dad…" Shawn started._

"_Shawn now!" Gus ran and grabbed the phone he dialed 911._

"_Yes hello? This is Burton Guster I am at my friend's house Shawn Spencer… Yes Spencer his mom fainted… Yes the Sargent's Henry Spencer's wife…" Gus hung up and ran back._

"_They'll be here soon," He said looking at his best friend who hadn't moved a muscle his eyes on his mom. _

"_Gus call your mom have her come here," Henry said softly. Gus nodded and ran back out of the room._

"_Shawn? Come here buddy," Henry said Shawn walked over his dad wrapped a arm around his son's waist._

"_Dad what wrong with mom?" Shawn asked._

"_I don't know son…"_

"About Half an hour later they came and took my mom and dad. They wouldn't even let me in the ambulance," Shawn said whipping away the tears. Juliet wiped some if hers away and Shawn put his head on her shoulder.

"You want to continue?" She whispered and Shawn nodded.

**Santa Barbra Apirl 1992**

_15 year old Shawn Spencer snuck into the house shutting the door quietly behind him. His father wasn't home and his mom was probably asleep. Shawn checked the kitchen clock 2:30 he missed curfew by more than 5 hours. He walked up the stairs carefully and quietly he passed his parents' bedroom._

"_Shawn get in here," His mother snapped he stopped walking and stuck his head in her room._

"_Hey ma," He said smiling._

"_Shawn get in here fully," She said Shawn sighed and walked inside._

"_Shawn did you get your ear pierced?" Maddie asked. Shawn covered his ear._

"_What? NO that would be childish," He scoffed. Maddie frowned at her only son she was lying in bed._

"_Shawn I swear to god… It seems you get worse every day what did me and your father do wrong?" She asked._

"_Nothing mom…"_

"_Then why do you insist on doing these childish things?" She asked and he shrugged._

"_Just got home huh?" Henry asked walking around his son and sitting on the bed._

"_Yes and Henry look at his ear," Maddie said Henry looked at his sons ear._

"_He got it pierced? That's a new one Shawn," Henry said pulling off his boots._

"_Yea and?" Shawn asked Maddie coughed._

"_You all right?" Henry asked Maddie nodded. Maddie and Henry had been fighting a lot lately._

"_Can I go now?" Shawn asked._

"_No I'm done with you yet," Henry snapped._

"_Henry…" Maddie said weakly but Henry paid no attention to her._

"_Shawn you have to be more responsible if you are going to be a cop." Henry said._

"_Who said I wanted to be a cop?" Shawn snapped._

"_I did," Henry growled._

"_Henry…" Maddie said coughing her face turning red._

"_Mom!" Shawn yelled running to her._

"_Henry…911," Maddie got out. Henry picked up the house phone and called 911._

"_This is Sargent Henry Spencer my wife is… I don't what's going on but she can't breathe…" He paused and listened to other line._

"_Yes mam," henry hung up and walked to Maddie side._

"_They're going to be here soon," He said._

"_No Henry I can't," She said weakly her face turning pale._

"_Maddie stay with me!" Henry yelled Shawn just watched his mom. _

"_Remember Shawn always say what you need to say…I love you…" She said touching Shawn's cheek. Her hand slowly fell as did her eyes and her chest stilled._

"_Mom? Mom!" Shawn yelled._

"_Maddie!" Henry yelled but she didn't wake up._

"She was dead." Shawn said. Juliet rested her head on Shawn's and rubbed his hands between hers.

"I'm sorry Shawn…" That was all Juliet could get out as she hugged her crying boyfriend.

_Even if your hands are shaking_

_And your faith is broken_

_Even as the eyes are closing_

_Do it with a heart wide open_

* * *

><p>What do you guys think?<p> 


	11. Hero

This CHapter is rated T for swearing

* * *

><p>"Shawn this is just ridiculous!" Juliet yelled at her husband. Shawn was sitting in the kitchen chair an empty beer bottle in his left hand his right hand lying limply on his lap.<p>

"Shawn it's been almost 2 months," Juliet yelled. Two months ago Burton Guster had passed away for a brain tumor and Shawn… wasn't Shawn anymore. Shawn had been heavily drinking lately and he was rarely sober.

"I… I can't Jules," He said.

"Why? Why can't you Shawn?"

"If I stop the pain will come back," He said trying to stop the coming tears.

"Shawn stop being such a fucking baby. All you think of is Shawn. Shawn this Shawn that. What about me Shawn? I haven't made love to my husband in months, hell I haven't seen him in that long either." She said.

"I'm sorry Jules," He said letting the tears fall. Juliet felt slightly guilty about yelling at him Gus had been his best friend.

"Sorry isn't enough Shawn Spencer. I need you, I needed my husband but he wasn't here. Hell you didn't even notice that I'm pregnant," She said crossing her arms.

"You… you're pregnant?" Shawn asked looking at her.

"Yes Shawn I am," She grabbed her purse and turned to walk away but Shawn stood and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Shawn," She snapped.

"Jules… are you really leaving?" He asked softly.

"Shawn I am not raising a child with a father who can't stay sober for a few minutes."

"So you are just going to leave?"

"Yes," She slapped his hand away and walked out the door slamming it behind her. Shawn stood in that spot starring at where she had been standing hours later.

"Really Shawn?" Shawn turned Gus was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Gus?" Shawn asked.

"I can't believe you just let her go," He said shaking his head.

"She doesn't want to be here I'm not going to force her," Shawn said.

"Shawn she is carrying your baby! My little niece or nephew and you let her go," Gus stood up.

"I tried Gus... I really did,"

"Do you want her to come back?" Gus asked.

"Of course,"

"Then you need to stop drinking, you need to clean up the house and make it baby proof."

"Will you help me?" Shawn asked and Gus nodded. Gus walked over to the sink he bent down and picked up a garbage bag he threw one at Shawn and they started cleaning up the place. They went around and cleaned up all of the trash, beer bottles and cans. Shawn got all of the clothes and washed them and folded them he put them away.

"What now?" Shawn asked once the apartment was clean after about 12 hours.

"You need to take a shower and shave," Gus wrinkled his nose. So that's what Shawn did he took a shower and used pineapple shampoo and body soap. When he was done he shaved his beard that had grown. He put on fresh clothes and walked back into the clean living room.

"And?" Shawn asked.

"Your hair is… eww," Gus said Shawn touched his hair. He grabbed his keys and left to a Barbra shop he got it cut and shaved so it looked like it used to be.

"Nice," Gus said as Shawn walked out of the shop.

"Next," Shawn said.

"How about we hit a store grab some actual food and baby supplies?" Gus suggested and Shawn nodded. They went to a super Wal-Mart. Shawn picked up food, drinks (Not beer) he bought a baby crib, along with a mobile and bottles. He paid for everything and loaded it into the car with the help of Gus. Once they got to back to the house they brought everything inside and Shawn walked into a back room that just had a few boxes in it.

"Gus!" Shawn yelled Gus walked into the room with an orange soda in his hand.

"What do you think? As the nursery I mean," Gus walked inside.

"It needs a paint job and new carpet," Gus said and Shawn nodded. 5 days later Shawn walked into the new room the walls had been painted purple and the carpet was a forest green the walls had white trimming.

"I like this purple," Shawn said touching the wall.

"Shawn that lavender," Gus said.

"I've heard it both ways," Shawn said and smiled.

"You wanna help me with this?" Gus asked dragging the UN-finished crib inside the room.

"Oh yeah," The man and his friend spent the next couple of hours putting everything together and setting up the room. Shawn had put those wall covers over the electrical sockets, he had put a stereo on a shelf that had some classical music in it.

"Shawn?" Shawn heard his name being said and it wasn't Gus. Shawn opened his eyes Juliet was standing above him her hands crossed and her foot taping.

"Still drinking huh?" She asked.

"No Jules I…" He started to say but she stopped him.

"Save it Shawn I just came to get a few things," She walked back into their bedroom. Shawn sighed he had still lost Juliet he stood up and went into the kitchen and washed the dishes. Juliet walked past the kitchen and he heard the door close as she left. He walked back into the bedroom most of her things were gone but a ring was on the dresser and he picked it up.

"I don't know what to do Gus," Shawn said as walked into the room.

"I still lost Juliet," Shawn said as his hand started shaking.

"Don't lose it now Shawn you've made it this far," Gus said putting a hand on Shawn's and he stopped it from shaking.

"Yeah you're right," Shawn nodded. He walked away from the bedroom and he shut the door and he walked down the hall way. He picked up the picture of him and Juliet on their wedding day. Shawn laid down on the couch and he fell asleep the picture held against his chest.

Juliet walked into the unlocked apartment the first thing she noticed was the smell of beer… it was gone. She walked into the kitchen it was clean not a dirty dish in sight, she opened the refrigerator it was full of food and drinks but not a single beer in sight. She walked into the living room it was spotless not a sign of dirt anywhere. She heard steady breathing she looked at couch Shawn was fast asleep a picture was held against his chest. She walked over to the man and picked the picture up and looked at it. It was of their wedding day they were both smiling at each other.

"Oh Shawn," She whispered. Shawn still had his ring on and her ring was on the floor beneath his open hand. She just had to get a few things then she would leave she walked down the hall to the spare room they had she opened it and gasped.

"What in the world?" She said walking inside it was a full functioning nursery a crib, changing table, wardrobe, the walls and carpet had been changed.

"They stuff is down stairs in the basement," Juliet turned Shawn had his arms crossed he was looking directly at her.

"I... I just…" Juliet stuttered.

"No problem tell me what you need and I can go get it or I'll get you the key," He said. He turned and walked down the hall to the key hook Juliet followed him. He found the key he was looking for and handed it to her.

"It's to the left," He said.

"Shawn I…"

"There's no need Juliet I screwed up I get that and I'm sorry. But I want you and the baby to have the house… this house."

"Shawn what happened to you?" Juliet asked.

"People change you have and I have as well."

"Shawn I want… I want to come back," She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I was so stupid you were going through a rough patch and I left you all alone to suffer in it. I just left you and the house and here you are being so nice to me." She felt tears run down her cheeks.

"I took away your wife, your baby and you did all of this." She started sobbing. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and he held her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Shawn,"

"It's okay Jules,"

"Why? Why are you so nice?"

"Jules do you remember the first song we danced to at our wedding?" He asked and she nodded.

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me cry? And would you save my soul, tonight?" He sang softly as he rocked her and rubbed her back and held her.

"Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you loved? Hold me in your arms, tonight." He continued to sing.

"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." They sang together. Juliet stopped crying and looked up at Shawn.

"Will you be my hero again Shawn? Will you remarry me?" She asked and Shawn nodded.

"Of course Jules," He kissed her head. Gus smiled and patted Shawn's shoulder as he turned and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>The song Shawn is singing is "Hero" By Enrique Iglesias please Review<p> 


	12. Brown Eyes

Hello peoples anothe chapter is coming... Remeber i do take requests for people/story/ endings

* * *

><p>Juliet woke up to a buzzing sound she looked around and found her boyfriend's phone ringing. She groaned and nudged him.<p>

"Shawn your phone is ringing," She said he kept snoring.

"Shawn get up," She shook him and he grumbled and waved her hand away. She sighed and kissed his nose then lips.

"Mmmm Jules what?" He said waking up.

"Your phone keeps going off,"

"Then stop the ringing,"

"Shawn it's buzzing,"

"I've heard it both ways,"

"Anyways answer it," She said he sighed and reached for his phone.

"Hello?" He answered still half asleep. Juliet almost fell back asleep when she heard who was calling.

"Abigail?" Shawn asked Juliet watched him his eyes were closed.

"I was just asleep what's up?" He asked yawning there was a long pause as Abigail spoke.

"Whoa slow down you can't call me at…" He turned his head and looked at the clock, "2:30 in the morning and speak fast and expect me to get everything." He said pausing again before he sat up quickly.

"What?" He said into the phone Juliet sat up with him she kept the blanket wrapped around her bare figure. Shawn moved his hand around looking for hers she held his in both of her hands.

"How bad?" He said turning and looking at Juliet.

"I'm sorry Abbs. Is there anything I can do?" He said.

"Alright… I'll be there," He hung up.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Juliet asked touching his cheek with her one of her hands.

"Abigail has… she has cancer Jules…" He said. Juliet gasped she had never really liked Abigail when she was dating Shawn but Abigail was a good person in general.

"Is there something we can do?" Juliet asked.

"She just needs a ride to her hotel," Shawn said and Juliet nodded.

For the next couple of days Shawn and Juliet took turn's driving Abigail to her chemotherapy. Juliet even stayed with her when she was too weak to do anything on her own. The two girls had even become best friends. Shawn and Abigail were never left along together Gus or Juliet were with them.

"Shawn your phone," Juliet said as they had just gotten into bed even though it was close to midnight.

"Hello?... This is he," He hung up and jumped out of bed.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Juliet asked jumping up.

"Abby is at the hospital she's dying Jules," He said that was all it took for Juliet to start rushing. A half hour later they walked into the hospital, Abby's brother Nick was sitting a chair.

"Nick… what happened?" Shawn asked, Nick pointed to the room in front of him. Shawn started walking with Juliet's hand in his but she didn't move.

"Jules?" He turned and Juliet let go of his hand and sat next to Nick. Shawn understood and turned and he walked into the room.

"Hey Abbs," He gave her smile which she barely returned.

"It's happing to fast Shawn." She said.

"What is?" He sat in the chair next to her bed.

"My life. It feels like yesterday we were in high school and now I'm dying," She said.

"Don't look at it like that. Look at it is a return home to heaven,"

"Shawn you know I'm not religious," She said.

"It doesn't matter it's a better way to look at it," and she chuckled.

"Take care of her Shawn," Abigail looked out the door. Shawn followed her gaze Juliet was speaking softly to Nick and rubbing his back.

"I will…" he turned and Abigail was dead. Her brown eyes open and looking at him Juliet and Nick walked into the room. Juliet put a hand on Shawn's shoulder, Shawn reached over and closed Abigail's eyes.

That was the last thing Shawn remembered of his old girlfriend and friend her big brown eyes. And looking to his nieces eyes made Shawn think of Abigail.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Gus yelled to his friend. Shawn turned and walked into the backyard of Burton Gusters house. 2 years after Abby had died Juliet and Shawn had gotten married shortly Gus too tied the knot. Shawn and Juliet decided that it wasn't the right time to have kids based on their jobs and day to day activities. But Gus ended up having 2 sons and one daughter they all had brown eyes.

After 2 years of marriage Juliet had found she had gotten pregnant due to one night of careless sex. So 9 months later Abigail Jane Spencer was born and she was beautiful. Her blond hair and brown eyes…

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	13. The Godfather Part Three

Here is the final chapter in the thrilogy hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"So are you going to talk to the Chief?" Juliet asked as Shawn sat down at the kitchen table she put a glass of pineapple juice in front of him.<p>

"I don't know…. If she wanted us to know wouldn't she have told us?" Shawn asked taking a sip.

"Who knows? Do you think Carlton knows?" Juliet said across from Shawn.

"Lassie? No he wouldn't know if the world was ending." Shawn rubbed the back of his neck.

"What about dad?"

"Probably not but I won't be able to hide it for long," Shawn said.

"I better wake Iris," He stood and said Juliet nodded and stood back up. Shawn sighed and walked down the hallway he shuffled his feet against the green carpet in the hallway. He stopped in the door way of the room. Iris's eyes were closed her long blond hair was to one side in a ponytail, her pajamas were My Little Pony. She looked incredibly peaceful and he didn't want to be the reason she left her perfect world and come back to the one where she could lose both of her parents. Juliet put a hand on his shoulder as if she was reading his thoughts.

"Good morning," Juliet smiled as Iris sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Juliet asked walking into the room. Iris nodded her head and Shawn left the room so Iris could get dressed he himself needed to get dressed as well.

**1 Hour Later**

Shawn sat at the kitchen table reading the comics in the newspaper, Juliet was reading the Art, Weather, and Finance section and Iris was eating eggs and drinking milk. Juliet and Shawn's eyes met from across the table than they looked at Iris. This seemed so normal to them sure they were married but the idea of kid's had never came up yet. Juliet thought it was kind of scary about how well they were doing as Godparents.

"I'm done," Iris said setting down her empty glass of milk. Juliet smiled and she cleared the plates from the table. Shawn had eaten nothing, Juliet ate half of her meal and Iris ate the whole thing.

"What are we gonna do today?" Iris asked looking from Shawn to Juliet.

"Actually Iris you are gonna spend the day with Uncle Gus while we go talk to your mommy," Shawn said and Juliet nodded.

**3 Hours Later**

"Chief we need to talk," Shawn said bursting into her office Juliet behind him shutting the door.

"Mr. Spencer what…. O'Hara?" Chief said putting down her papers.

"We know you have… you know," Shawn said sitting across from the now stunned Chief.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Iris had this," Juliet said taking the paper out of her purse and handing it to the Chief who looked it over.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shawn whispered.

"I didn't want anyone to know… especially you or Henry." The Chief sighed and took her reading glasses off.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Because I've worked with both you and your father this would have… will change everything," She said.

"It won't change anything. We still respect you and we still listen to you," Juliet said.

"Everyone would know and they would be asking questions about Iris and Michael I don't like questions," Chief said.

"Yeah we know but they need to know just in case something happens. And dad would want to know," Shawn said a frown on his usually bright face.

"Look in two weeks Michael and I have appointment a surgery…"

"A surgery? How bad is it?" Shawn interrupted.

"Stage three. They don't expect us to go long without the surgery. In two weeks this will all be over," Chief said.

"Now leave please Mr. Spencer," Chief said as Shawn opened his mouth. Juliet grabbed Shawn's arm and pulled him up they walked to leave.

"I would appreciate if this didn't get out," Chief said Shawn nodded and they walked out of the office.

**2 Weeks Later**

"Vick?" A Doctor asked as he walked into the room. Shawn stood up while Juliet had to remain seated because of the sleeping child in her lap.

"Are you family?" The Doctor asked and Shawn nodded.

"Well we got all of the cancer cells out of one of them…"

"Wait one?" Juliet whispered.

"Yes Mrs. Vick will be perfectly fine a little sore may need some therapy in her leg but she'll be fine."

"And Mr. Vick?" Shawn asked.

"He died… we lost him in the surgery," The Doctor nodded and walked away. Shawn sat next to Juliet and looked at Iris she was peacefully asleep she had no idea that her dad had just died. Shawn took Iris into his arms and set her down in the chair next to Juliet before taking Juliet into his arms.

"I thought they would both make it," She whispered into his shoulder Shawn simply nodded. The last two weeks the Spencer's and the Vick's had spent countless hours together. They had become a big family and now one of them was gone.

"It's okay Jules," Shawn soothed his crying wife as he rubbed circles into her back.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Hey Chief how are you feeling?" Shawn asked as he walked into the Chief's room. Iris and Juliet were still the hall except Juliet had fallen asleep as well.

"I feel…" Karen Vick for once in her life had no idea on what to say. Her husband died from the very thing that she had lived from.

"Iris and Jules are asleep in the hallway," Shawn said softly as he sat in the chair next to her bed, Karen still said nothing.

"Everything will be okay Karen," Shawn said talking her hand into his.

"How do you know?" She asked looking at him.

"Do you have to ask?" He held a finger to his temple and Karen smiled.

**2 Months Later**

"Mr. Spencer have you found a lead for me?" Chief Karen Vick asked the Psychic.

"No not yet Chief but I did find wiener hot dogs for half price. Beef to," He said standing up and his wife rolled her eyes.

"Shawn they were turkey," Juliet said.

"That's why they tasted funky," Shawn said frowning as Juliet laughed. Karen also laughed as Iris walked into the station her hand in Henry Spencer's.

"See Chief I told you things would turn out okay," Shawn said and Karen winked and turned to meet her daughter.

* * *

><p>So it took me a couple of days to plan this. I had no idea if I was going to kill both of the Vick's or make one live and which one should live. So I wrote it like that... thoughts?<p> 


	14. Because Of You

My sister had this blaring on her radio when her boyfriend dumped her and while i was listening to the lyrics this story popped into my head so i wrote it.

* * *

><p><em>I will not make the same mistakes that you did<em>

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

"_Daddy please just take the medication," Shawn begged. The ten year old child was trying to get his father to take his medication. Henry Spencer had brain cancer and refused to take the medication that could save his life. _

"_Dad," Shawn walked over to his sleeping father and shook him._

"Shawn wake up," Shawn opened his eyes. His mom was looking at him her eyes were soaked with tears.

"Mom what's wrong?" Shawn asked sitting up on his mother's couch.

"Shawn I…" His mom started sobbing. Shawn looked at the date and understood why his mom was crying even after 20 years the pain didn't go away. Shawn stood up and walked to his mom and hugged her.

"It's okay Ma," Shawn soothed.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

"Shawn are you alright?" Shawn turned Juliet O'Hara his ex-wife was standing behind him. Shawn nodded and turned back around. It was a cloudy day in Santa Barbra rain was threating to fall. Shawn wore a black suit and tie, today was the day he visited his father's grave.

"_Shawn what are you doing?" Henry Spencer asked. Shawn sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve._

"_Nothing," Shawn said unable to hide the sobs._

"_Shawn," Henry kneeled next to his son and put a hand on the boy's shoulder._

"_Shawn don't cry it's a sign of weakness. Cops can't cry Shawn it shows that they are weak and we cannot be weak."_

"_But dad I don't want to be cop," Shawn said as tears left his eyes. They were outside in the woods. Henry had taken Shawn on an exercise when Shawn went to use the bathroom and he tripped._

"_Shawn being a cop is in your blood. It's the right path for you son. You are a tuff kid and I know that one day you'll be a great cop. Don't fall down the wrong path," Henry said and Shawn nodded._

Juliet watched her ex-husband with curiosity. The man never cried even when they had lost their baby he didn't cry once. Not when they got a divorce, not when he had almost died and not even when Chief Vick had died. Shawn never cried not with pain, sadness, grief or guilt he never cried and Juliet found that odd. Shawn focused on the grave 2 rows ahead of him.

"You can do it," Shawn whispered to himself. As a kid his father died of brain cancer and had told Shawn that crying was a weakness so Shawn never cried. Shawn took a deep breath and walked to his father's grave. Shawn could sense Juliet watching him but he ignored her just focusing on his father.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_Shawn laid awake in his bedroom listening to his father's sobbing. Henry Spencer who had told Shawn that crying was a weakness now cried every single night. Shawn was only ten years old and didn't understand what was happening. His mom had left weeks ago leaving him and his father alone._

"_Dad are you okay?" Shawn asked softly as he walked into his father's bedroom. Henry relied on Shawn way too much. Shawn was supposed to keep the house clean, do the laundry and make food because his father was too weak to do it._

"_Shawn…" Henry sobbed his son's name. Shawn wasn't sure if his dad was crying because his mom had left, because his dad was dying or because Shawn was watching his father die every day that he lived. Henry opened an arm and Shawn crawled into it and Henry hugged his son close._

"_I love you Shawn don't forget that," Henry mumbled and Shawn nodded. _

Shawn placed some sunflowers on his father's grave and took off the old ones. After Henry had died Shawn's mom came back and raised him well watched him for 8 more years until he left swearing to never comeback but he did and he paid the price.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Came Juliet's voice again. Shawn couldn't respond because his ears weren't working nor his throat.

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

"_Ow Shawn can you get me my pills?" Henry asked Shawn._

"_But dad it's raining outside and the store is far away," Shawn said looking at his father._

"_Shawn I can't stand the pain anymore I need those pills now go," Henry gave the boy 10 dollars and shoved him outside into the rain. Shawn sighed and took off into the pouring rain without a jacket just the money for his father's pain._

Shawn groaned and opened his eyes. It was dark in his room and hours from dusk that would bring light. Even though the lamp was less than 2 inches away he was in too much pain to move. His head was pounding like someone was banging a hammer against it. No one knew that he had a brain tumor just like his father did. Shawn and Henry only shared two things… they never cried. But when they did it was over the same thing. It was the silent demon called cancer that was slowly killing Shawn as it did to his father.

"Shawn!" A voice called. Juliet still had a key to Shawn's apartment and she came to check on him because he hadn't answered his phone in weeks and no one had seen him around town.

"Shawn!" Juliet screamed rushing to his side. Shawn grunted and let the tears escape his eyes. Usually brain cancer wasn't this painful but because it was s bad form it was affecting his organs they were slowly stopping and it was extremely painful.

"Jules... I'm sorry," Shawn whispered as his heart finally gave out and burst.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

* * *

><p>I hate writeing song fics but once in a while a song will speak to me so here is another chapter. Please tell me what you guys think!<p> 


	15. Grief

This is for Fulgurainsomnis i hope you are happy! I want all of you Juliet fans to know this was really hard for me to write.

* * *

><p>"Jules are you okay?" Juliet O'Hara opened her eyes to her worried fiancé face looking down on her. Juliet had been diagnosed with cancer. Breast Cancer one of the most painful cancers. They were saying Juliet should make a full recovery but her signs weren't looking good. She was extremely weak and couldn't do basic motions anymore.<p>

"Jules can you hear me?" Shawn asked. Juliet just looked into his eyes because she couldn't speak. Wither it because it was too painful or she was just too scared Shawn didn't know.

"She can hear and understand you Mr. Spencer." Doctor Thorn said walking inside the little hospital room.

"Why can't she speak?" Shawn asked the doctor. Kenny Thorn looked at the young man in front of him. Shawn Spencer was 38 he had brown hair and green eyes. But his brown hair was limp and had no life, his eyes were dark and only shared emotion for his love. Juliet O'Hara was 33 she had long blond hair and adoring blue eyes that anyone would kill for.

"She can speak it just might be too painful," Kenny turned to Juliet.

"Hi Juliet how are we feeling today?" He asked Juliet squeezed Shawn's hand in response.

"Ah still in some pain? It should be going away soon your body seems to be responding to our treatments." Kenny watched the young man's face brighten up at the news so did the woman's.

"If all goes well Ms. O'Hara you should be atta here in a few weeks maybe days," Kenny smiled and decided to leave the young couple alone.

"You hear that Jules? You are gonna make it just like I said you would." Shawn cupped Juliet's cheek and kissed her lips softly.

**5 Years Later**

"Shawn will you wake Nikolai?" Juliet yelled from her and her husband's bedroom.

"Yeah," Shawn responded from the kitchen he went into his 4 year old son's bedroom. After they had found out Juliet had survived her cancer they got married and were blessed Nikolai Kenny Spencer 9 months later. Nikolai meant Victory of The People and Juliet had made a victory by surviving.

"Good morning Nico," Shawn spoke softly to his son. Nikolai opened his blue eyes and looked at his dad.

"Morning daddy," The four year old rubbed his brown hair.

"Come on boy you can't sleep the whole day," Shawn smiled and helped his son get ready for the day. Nico was supposed to spend the day with Henry Shawn's father so Juliet and Shawn could go and spend the day together.

"Hi Mommy," Nico said hugging Juliet as she bent down to his level.

"You gonna be good for Grandpa Henry?" Juliet asked.

"Oh relax Juliet the kids more behaved than Shawn was," Henry said walking into the kitchen and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Thank you dad," Shawn said and Henry smiled at his son.

**4 Hours Later**

"I'm glad your dad agreed to take Nico." Juliet said as she kissed Shawn.

"Of course he would Nico reminds him of me his favorite relative." Shawn gave a quirky smile. Juliet laughed than she started coughing.

"Jules you okay?" Shawn asked instantly worried.

"Shawn… can't breathe." Juliet wheezed coughing more fiercely.

"Okay Jules I'm going to call… Juliet!" Shawn screamed as Juliet tumbled to the ground.

"Someone call 911 that girl just fainted!" A voice yelled. All Shawn could see was his wife's face and all of the pain she was in.

"Just hold on Jules," Shawn said.

**2 Hours Later**

"Dr. Thorn!" Shawn said jumping up as soon as he saw his wife's doctor. Nico was at home with Henry and Maddie Shawn's parents.

"I'm sorry Shawn I thought we had this beat…" Kenny sighed and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"The cancer Shawn. It came back and hit her hard… She isn't going to live much longer."

"How… how long?"

"Let's just say I'd hurry to her room…" Kenny didn't finish because Shawn took off running to Juliet's room. Shawn stopped in the door way to the room he was scared to move any further in but he did.

"Hey Jules," Shawn gave a small weak smile.

"Shawn…" Juliet said weakly Shawn barely heard her.

"Don't worry Jules you are going to get out of it," Shawn said taking her hands as tears trailed down his face.

"Tell… Tell Nico I love him okay?" She said fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Jules no please hang on," Shawn begged.

"I love you Shawn…" She said before her eyes fell closed and her hand went limp.

"Jules!" Shawn called her name over and over but got no response…

**2 Weeks Later**

The grief was consuming him. He could feel it creeping its way into his body. Juliet had died 2 weeks ago and he hadn't been the same since. Nico was staying with Henry and Maddie while Gus was staying with Shawn. Gus was keeping a constant eye on his friend. Shawn picked up the knife on the counter he looked at its sharp blade and was extremely tempted to stab. But Nico was holding him back what would Juliet think? But he didn't care anymore. He was watching his life crumble he hadn't seen his own son since the day Juliet died. He was unstable he knew it and others did to. It wouldn't have been so bad except his damn photographic memory, it kept playing Juliet's face as her eyes closed. Finally Shawn had enough. Enough was enough. Shawn angled the knife and his heart and thrust forward. He felt a sharp pain before falling to the ground.

"Shawn!" Gus screamed as he rushed to his friends side.

"Damn it Shawn," Gus cursed Shawn blinked a few times before he finally fell asleep. The permanent kind. The grief had finally consumed him and no one could have done a thing to stop it.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for any grammer and spelling errors please let me know and i will fix them.<p> 


	16. Authors Note

**Because I am lame and can't think of another cancer one-shot right now this story is complete until further notice.**

**There will be more just when I can think of them. Please don't hate me~Psychic101**


	17. Always Smile

This Chapter is for GiGiLiz. I want to Thank you GiGiLizfor Inspiring me to write this. I hope you like it! Please read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Buzz McNab was a happy guy. He always had a smile on his face that lit up everyone's day even if they wouldn't admit it. Buzz was a lucky man. He had awesome friends, a beautiful wife and a baby on the way. His wife Francine had found out a few days ago and Buzz was ecstatic. The only person he couldn't cheer up was Shawn Spencer. Shawn's girlfriend Juliet O'Hara broke up with him and then less than 3 hours later his mom had gotten into an accident. She had almost died so Shawn and his dad flew out to New York to see if she was alright. He came back 2 weeks later because his mom said she didn't want him there.<p>

"Hey Shawn," Buzz said walking up to his friend. Shawn looked up from the ground and didn't smile back.

"Hi Buzz," Shawn said in a sad tone.

"Why so said Shawn? It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining and I have good news." Buzz said jumping out of his skin. From the corner of his eye he could see Detective O'Hara stop and look at Shawn. Shawn had let himself go. His hair was unkempt and his face had stubble. He didn't wear bright clothes anymore he just wore a white t-shirt and jeans with black shoes.

"What's the news?" Shawn asked folding his arms and looking at Buzz.

"Francie is pregnant," Buzz whispered and Shawn's face actually lit up.

"Really? Wow Buzzy I'm so happy for you." Shawn gave a smile and clapped Buzz's shoulder.

"We were wondering if you could do a reading for us." Buzz said. Shawn glanced at Juliet before nodding his head.

"Sure Buzz just came back later." Shawn said and Buzz nodded. Shawn clapped Buzz's shoulder one last time before walking away.

**4 Hours Later**

Buzz and Francine were at the doctor. It turned out Francine had this genetic disorder that could possibly leave the baby blind but Buzz had to have it to so he was being tested.

"Well we have the results." The Doctor said coming in.

"And?" Buzz asked.

"From the blood we drew we were able to determine you do not have the disorder." The Doc said as Buzz let out a breath.

"That's good." Buzz said.

"But we found something else." The Doc started.

"What?" Francine asked.

"We found Cancer Cells," The Doc said and Buzz's smile fell.

"What does that mean?" Francine asked grabbing Buzz's hand.

"Your husband has Pancreatic Cancer. And usually with this cancer we catch it when it's too late. I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do." The Doc said and Francine burst into tears.

**3 Hours Later**

Buzz and Francine walked into the Psych office.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Shawn asked. He pulled up a chair and Francine sat in it, Buzz sat in a chair next to her.

"I have cancer Shawn." Buzz said his eyes glued to the floor.

"I'm sorry man. If there's anything I can do let me know." Shawn said.

"Could you watch after him?" Francine asked looking up at Shawn.

"I mean at the station and in the field." Shawn took Francine's hand.

"I promise to look after him." Shawn promised and Francine nodded.

**Next Day**

"Hey Buzz," Shawn said walking up to Buzz at the station.

"Hey Shawn," Buzz greeted.

"Buzzy I have gifts." Shawn said taking a bag from his back.

"AN orange?" Buzz asked looking at the first gift.

"Vitamin C. Very important. I also have these," Shawn took out a water bottle.

"You need to stay hydrated with cold mountain fresh goodness." Shawn placed the water bottle on Buzz's desk which Buzz was sitting at.

"Last but not least I have this." Shawn took out a bottle of….

"Advil?" Buzz looked at Shawn.

"Yes Buzzy. You need to stay healthy." Shawn said.

"So do you," Buzz said.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"You let yourself go Shawn. I'll tell you what my lunch break is in 2 minutes we can to your place and clean you up." Buzz smiled.

"Uh No," Shawn simply said.

"Shawn if you are going to be with me at all times you need to be well taken care of." Buzz said Shawn sighed but agreed.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Okay take these and take a shower." Buzz said as he handed Shawn numerous items.

"But I don't need…" Shawn started but Buzz glared (The best he could). Shawn caved and went into the shower. Soon Shawn came out of the steaming bathroom with wet hair and just boxers.

"Better?" Buzz asked and Shawn nodded.

"Let's get you something to wear…" Buzz went over to Shawn closet and pulled out a green t-shirt.

"Here's this." Buzz showed the shirt.

"Um Buzz can we not do that one?" Shawn asked staring at his Apple Jacks T-Shirt.

"Okay what about this?" Buzz took out a red shirt.

"What's Bazinga?" Buzz asked.

"Sheldon Cooper? Big Bang Theory?" Buzz shook his head.

"Can't I just wear a plain green shirt?" Shawn asked and Buzz nodded.

"Okay now we need Jeans."

"What about my Jeans?"

"You need lighter jeans. Here," Buzz handed Shawn and pair of light blue Jeans.

"Now socks. No more black socks."

"White socks?" Shawn asked holding up a pair and Buzz shook his head.

"Pineapple socks?" Shawn held up a pair and Buzz nodded.

"Last we need this," Buzz held up a can.

"Axe for men," Shawn said taking the can.

"Because we are men." Buzz said and Shawn looked at him.

"Uh yeah. We are men." Shawn said and Buzz smiled.

**Same Time But With The Girl's**

"How are you feeling Francie?" Juliet asked.

"A little sick but not much." Francine answered.

"Okay good. Is Buzz going to be okay?" Juliet sat next to Francine.

"Uh yeah he has protection and I trust Shawn so he'll be fine." Francine said.

"Wait. Shawn? How he is involved?" Juliet asked quickly.

"Shawn is Buzz's shadow. Where ever Buzz goes Shawn goes. And I must say he is doing a fine… Oh I'm sorry Juliet I forgot." Francine said as she saw Juliet's face fall.

"It's alright at least his being of some use." Juliet said standing up and walking over to the window her arms crossed.

"I truly am sorry." Francine said and Juliet nodded.

**5 Months Later**

"Hey Buzzy," Shawn said knocking on the hospitals door a Pineapple in his hands.

"Hey Shawn," Buzz was laying in the bed Francine at his side.

"So how you feeling Buddy?" Shawn asked setting the pineapple down.

"I feel a little tired and hurt but I'll be fine." Buzz smiled even though they all knew he was dying.

"That's good because I have faith in you." Shawn smiled back. Buzz and Francine glanced at each other.

"We found out the sex of the baby," Francine said putting a hand on her large stomach.

"And what is it?' Shawn asked.

"It's a boy," Buzz said.

"Congratulations," Shawn said.

"And we want to… name him after you." Francine said and Shawn froze. Juliet walked into the room and waited while listening.

"What? Why me?" Shawn stuttered.

"You've been very helpful to us Shawn. Despite all of the other things in your life you came through and helped us big time. It's only right." Francine said.

"You've done more for me than I have for you." Shawn said but Buzz shook his head.

"We already have the name picked out," Buzz said and Francine nodded.

"Shawn Spencer McNab," They said together and Shawn smiled.

"I can't let you guys do this. I didn't do this on my own. Jules helped out to," Shawn said.

"You didn't let us finish." Buzz said.

"Buzz and I are having twins the other is a girl." Francine looked at Juliet who walked and stood next to Shawn.

"We plan on naming her Juliet. We don't have a middle name yet but we will name her Juliet." Francine said Shawn put a hand on Juliet's shoulder as she started crying. But Juliet didn't lean away from him she leaned into him, Buzz and Francine noticed and they smiled.

"You two will be the best parents ever. Notice I said two Buzz." Shawn said with a teasing tone. Shawn's arm was wrapped around Juliet's shoulder and her head was on his shoulder.

"I plan to be Shawn." Buzz said and Shawn nodded.

**5 Years Later**

"Come on Uncle Shawn," The two kids yelled to their Aunt and Uncle.

"They are too wild," Shawn said his hand in Juliet's

"It's being raised by you." Juliet teased kissing Shawn's cheek.

"Oh and they love it." Shawn said making Juliet laugh.

"Is this it?" Juliet McNab asked pointing to a grave.

"Yeah that's your daddy," Shawn said.

_Buzz McNab_

_1980-2012_

_Wonderful Father and Husband and Friend_

"_Always Smile because it's always a beautiful day. You just have to look at it like one."_

"What happened to him?" Shawn McNab asked.

"When you are older Mommy will explain everything," Juliet said picking up the 5 year old as rain started to pour.

"Is that why you always smile?" Juliet McNab asked and Shawn nodded.

"Your daddy taught me to smile no matter what's happening in life." Shawn picked up the girl and they walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>I also want to thank all of the people who keep reading and reviewing. I can't thank you all enough! So my gift to you. Send me a message and I will write a new chapter One-Shot on any idea you give me. Except Lassits or Shassies I don't do those very often and when I do I hate it. So send me a message and I'll get to work!


	18. Into His Father Eyes

This may be a tear jerker. I have to thank Torchil for recomeding a song that may help and it did! I thank yo uso much. Please continue reading this one is rated a little higher for launguage.

* * *

><p>Shawn and Henry Spencer hated today or February 5. Both Spencer's sat in the elder's living room staring at each other. Henry and Shawn had been like this all day. They sat on the couch and drank nothing but beer. Shawn was 38, divorced and had two kids whom the wife had custody of. Henry was about 63, divorced and had one child or Shawn. Why were the two men staring at each other? Because 28 years ago Maddie Spencer had passed away of Heart Cancer a very rare form of cancer.<p>

"Want another?" Henry whispered standing up and Shawn nodded. Each day on February 5 the two would get together and drink all day. Henry walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the many packs. He walked back into the living room and handed one to Shawn, He then sat and the silence and the staring continued. No one knew about February 5 except Gus who would drive them to visit Maddie's grave because they were drunk.

Shawn marriage had failed because he was scared to admit to Juliet about his mother's passing and how come every year he went and got drunk on the same day. She had gotten tired of it divorced him and took the twins Luke and Perry who were now 6.

"What time is Gus supposed to be here?" Henry asked and Shawn shrugged.

"_Mom!" Shawn screamed running into his mother's arms._

"_Hey baby how was your first day of school?" Maddie asked her 10 year old son. _

"_It was fun I made you a picture," Shawn held up a red heart that he had painted._

"_It's beautiful," Maddie said smiling at him._

"_Can we put it on the frigarator?" Shawn asked._

"_Shawn do you mean refrigerator?" Maddie asked._

"_I've heard it both ways," The 10 year old mumbled walking into the hallway. Maddie had no idea where he picked it up._

"_Hey sweetie," Henry said walking in with Shawn's back pack and his own bag. Henry kissed Maddie's cheek and put the bags down._

"_What has gotten into Shawn?" Maddie asked._

"_What do you mean?" Henry asked._

"_He's been acting weird lately." Maddie said. She opened a window and let some cool air blow in._

"_Maddie it's like 50 degrees outside," Henry said._

"_I feel like it's a 100 in here," Maddie said._

"_Are you feeling okay?" Henry asked and Maddie nodded. She went to take plates down for dinner but they fell to the ground as Maddie did. Henry caught her before she hit the ground. He felt her pulse… but there was none. _

A knock at the door made Henry and Shawn jump. But neither moved to answer it. Shawn blamed his father for his mother's death and Henry blamed himself. Shawn's eyes never left Henry's and Henry's never left Shawn's. There was a loud sigh before another knock and the door was opened.

"Hold on Juliet," Gus said walking into the living room. He walked in between Shawn and Henry disrupting their eye contact.

"What Gus?" Henry snapped.

"Hey relax I'm here to take you two to the graveyard but Shawn needs to deal with something first." Gus said.

"Later Gus," Shawn said softly making eye contact with his dad again. Henry went to take a swig of beer but Gus grabbed his and Shawn's drink. Juliet rushed her two sons into Shawn's old room.

"Gus what the hell!" Shawn screamed.

"This is just stupid. You two do this every year. You drink and drink than you go visit Maddie's grave then you drink some more." Gus said.

"Gus this doesn't involve you," Henry said looking at Gus.

"The hell it does. When it affects Shawn my brother it affects me. And it kills me to see you two do this every damn year." Gus shouted. Juliet walked back into the house and saw what was going on. Both of Gus's hands had a beer bottle in it, Shawn and Henry were shooting death glares at Gus.

"Gus you don't know what it was like." Shawn said.

"I would if you two would open up," Gus said.

"Why would we open to you?" Henry snapped.

"Maybe because we are family. After you fell into the depression who took Shawn in? My family did we took him in for two years until you got your head back in the game." Gus said softly to Henry.

"Gus what's going on?" Juliet asked.

"So you just took me out of pity?" Shawn hissed.

"No we took you in because you guys are family," Gus said.

"Yeah where were you 20 years ago?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn you left on your own accord that was completely your fault." Gus said.

"Yeah it was." Henry said Shawn's face turned red in anger. Lighting boomed and the lights flashed off than on.

"So you blame me too huh?" Shawn asked looking at Henry.

"You think you are blameless? If you wouldn't have been born your mother wouldn't have gotten cancer." Henry spat and Shawn lost it. He balled his hand into a fist and punched Henry in his face.

"Shawn!" Gus screamed holding his friend back. Henry grabbed Shawn from Gus's grasp and threw him outside right through the glass door.

"Because of you I will never love again!" Henry yelled at Shawn. Shawn was in the grass. Luke and Perry ran to their mother who was standing still.

"Henry!" Gus yelled walking into the pouring rain to help Shawn.

"Shawn are you okay?" Gus asked. Shawn nodded and he stood up and pulled a shard of glass from his arm.

"I'm done. I'm done with everything including you!" Shawn screamed pointing at his father.

"What are you going to do?" Henry yelled. Shawn's hands were shaking he looked at the glass in his hand and back at Henry.

"You wouldn't you don't have the guts," Henry spat and Shawn threw the glass it landed at Henry's feet.

"You happy? You wanted me gone I'm gone!" Shawn screamed turning and walking into the storm.

"Dad!" Luke and Perry yelled.

"Luke, Perry no!" Juliet yelled as the twins took off after their father. Gus went to grab them but he slipped, Juliet wasn't fast enough and they got out of the gate. Henry who had just realized his grandsons had ran off into the storm felt guilt.

Shawn ran down the side walk. His legs were burning from the glass that was stuck in his legs. Shawn tripped and fell right onto the sidewalk.

"Dad!" Shawn heard in the distance. He looked up and saw two blond headed boys fighting against the wind. Shawn groaned and stood running to the boys.

"What are you doing?" Shawn yelled.

"Please don't leave." Luke said throwing his arms around Shawn.

"I have to buddy," Shawn said he picked the boys up and he carried them to a little cave about 20 feet from his dad's house.

"Stay here mommy will come and get you," Shawn said but as he turned Perry jumped on his back and brought him down. Shawn yelped as a shard of glass went deeper into his leg.

"Dad are you okay?" Luke asked but Shawn had passed out from the loss of blood that was pooling around him. Perry noticed the blood and freaked out.

"Mommy!" They yelled together as Juliet passed. She ran into the cave and noticed their hands covered in blood.

"Luke what's on your hands?" Juliet asked. Luke pointed to the left and Juliet saw Shawn's eyes closed and a lot of blood around him. Henry and Gus ran into the cave as well.

"Shawn!" Henry yelled flipping his son on his back.

"Dad?" Shawn moaned.

"Yes Shawn it's me I'm so sorry son," Henry said.

"Dad it really hurts," Shawn whispered.

"Where does it hurt?" Gus asked bending next to Shawn.

"Legs," Shawn mumbled as some blood trickled from Shawn's mouth.

"Alright Shawn I called an ambulance just hang on," Gus said throwing his phone to the side.

"I'm sorry dad," Shawn said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for I'm the one who is sorry." Henry said his voice shaking.

"Gus watch Perry and Luke," Juliet said as she and Gus switched places. But Shawn didn't look at her but into his father eyes.

"I love you dad," Shawn mumbled his eyes closing.

"Do you don't Shawn you stay with me," Henry ordered.

"I see her…" Shawn said a smile spreading on his face as his eyes closed and his head fell to the side.

"NOOO!" Henry roared. Pumping Shawn's chest Juliet started doing Mouth to mouth. Shawn's pulse finally came back and he coughed up some blood.

"Shawn I love you," Henry said and Shawn nodded understanding.

* * *

><p>So my writers block is gone and I am so happy!<p> 


	19. Little Children

This story popped into my head at the scariest time. I was holding my new Nephew (Shawn) at the hospital. I overheard some doctors talking about how a little baby was just diagnosed with Leukemia and I looked at my little nephew. His blue eyes and brown hair reminded me of Juliet and Shawn so I came home and wrote this chapter.

Don't bug me on the name Nikolai I like that name!

* * *

><p>"Shawn come take care of your son," Juliet O'Hara or Juliet Spencer said lifting up their 3 year old son Nikolai.<p>

"My son? My son? Since when is he my son?" Shawn said from the living room.

"Since the minute- no second that strip turned pink in the ladies bathroom at the station." Juliet said plopping the squirming child on the couch next to her husband. Nikolai jumped off the couch and ran as fast as he could away from his parents.

"Ew Jules," Shawn said standing up giving Juliet a kiss on the cheek.

"You weren't saying that when we were in the bedroom 2 weeks before." Juliet said walking back into their kitchen Shawn was at her heels.

"No I wasn't," Shawn said kissing his wife's lips.

"Go deal with him hunny," Juliet said Shawn sighed and walked down the hall. He came back with the squirming boy.

"You go deal with your daughter. I caught her this morning playing with mommy's make up." Shawn said placing the boy in a booster seat at the table.

"You know Lily likes girly stuff," Juliet said.

"Yeah but when she's putting it on _my_ son I don't like it." Shawn said as the Blond haired green eyed 7 year old walked into the room.

"Mommy I'm thirsty," Lily said looking at her mom.

"I know sweetie." Juliet said as Nikolai started screaming.

"Nico stop it!" Shawn yelled. Nikolai stopped screaming and looked at his dad with a big frown.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Nikolai please eat your peas," Shawn said Nico picked one up and threw it at the cat on the ground who started chasing it.

"How come Nico gets to throw food?" Lily asked.

"He doesn't," Juliet said looking at her smiling son.

"Lily you haven't touched anything on your plate." Shawn said wiping Nico's face with a napkin.

"I'm not hungry," Lily said pushing her plate away.

"You need to eat," Juliet said pulling the plate in front of Lily who pushed it away.

"I don't want to!" Lily yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at your mother," Shawn snapped at his daughter.

"I hate you!" Lily said storming away from the table.

"Lil!" Nicolai yelled after his sister.

"Lilyana get back here!" Juliet yelled but the slamming of a door echoed around the house making Nico start to cry.

"It's okay Nico," Juliet said standing up and picking him up in her arms.

"Lil hates me," Nico started sobbing.

"She doesn't hate you," Shawn said. Juliet looked at Shawn and sighed. Shawn stood up and walked down the hall to Lily's room.

"Lil are you okay?" Shawn asked walking into the room.

"I hate that name," Lily huffed.

"Why did that stupid head have to give me that?" Lilly asked. When Nico had started talking his could say Lilyana or Lily so he called her Lil and it had stuck.

"Hey don't you dare call your brother stupid or talk to your mother like that again." Shawn said sitting on her bed.

"You like him better huh?" Lily said looking up at Shawn.

"No," Shawn said.

"You pay more attention to him,"

"He's a baby,"

"He's 3," Lily said.

"You know what? I'm tired of this attitude you need to go to bed," Shawn said walking out of the room and shutting the door. Shawn walked past the couch where Nico was fast asleep and he walked into the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" Juliet asked.

"She gets this look in her eyes that you do when you get mad." Shawn said finishing putting away the dishes. Juliet sat and the table and buried her face in her hands.

"Hey it's okay," Shawn said sitting next to her wrapping his arm around her and kissing her temple.

"They said terrible two's were bad," Juliet said leaning into Shawn's touch.

"It's a stage she'll get better," Shawn assured.

**2 Weeks Later**

"Nico stay still," Juliet said. The Spencer family was at the doctor's office. Lily was watching TV while Nico wouldn't stop moving.

"Shawn please get him I have headache," Juliet said.

"Nico come here," Shawn said. Nico ran over and sat on his mother's lap.

"I love you momma," Nico said giving Juliet a kiss on her cheek.

"Suck up just like your father," Juliet said looking at Shawn who gave her a wink.

"Lilyana Spencer?" A Nurse said. The family stood up and Shawn picked up Lilyana and carried her into a room. He sat her down on the examine nation table.

"Are you feeling better?" Shawn asked and Lily shook her head.

"What seems to be the problem?" Doctor Smith asked walking into the room.

"Lilyana's been… sick lately." Juliet said as Shawn sat next to her.

"What do you mean sick?" Smith asked.

"She's been kind of weak lately, she won't eat much she's lost some weight." Shawn said taking Nick into his arms as Juliet stood up.

"2 days ago Shawn and Lily were watching TV. Lily bumped her arm on the table not that hard but this showed up." Juliet rolled up Lily's sleeve and a big purple bruise popped out on her pale skin.

"Any fever?" Smith asked.

"Last week, we kept her home from school." Shawn said and Smith nodded.

"I may have a suspicion but I'll need some blood to run tests on." Smith said and Shawn nodded.

**2 Hours Later**

"Daddy I'm tired," Lily said.

"I know baby," Shawn picked Lilyana up and put her on his lap.

"Can I play a game daddy?" Nico asked.

"Um… how many green cars where in the parking lot?" Shawn asked and Nico closed his eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spencer?" Smith asked walking back into the room.

"What's up Doc?" Shawn asked.

"I have the results," Smith said sitting across from Juliet. Shawn put lily back onto the table.

"And?" Juliet asked.

"It turns out Lily has… Leukemia." Smith said.

"What?" Shawn whispered Juliet looked at the ground and didn't make a sound.

"She has Leukemia but we caught it early," Smith said. Shawn looked at Juliet a few tears had escaped from her eyes.

"What can we do?" Shawn asked pulling Juliet into his arms and holding her.

"Surgery to replace the bone marrow. I ran some test on some of your blood both you and your wife aren't matches for Lily." Smith said.

"How are not a match? We are parents?" Shawn said.

"I ran some of Nikolai's blood and he's a match. We can get him and Lily into surgery soon." Smith said.

"No," Shawn said.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Shawn she needs this surgery soon," Juliet said walking into the living room.

"I know Jules," Shawn said.

"Why won't you let them do the surgery?" Juliet asked.

"Because Jules they'd have to take Nico into surgery to,"

"She'll die without this surgery Shawn,"

"My point Jules. What if we do as many surgeries as they tell us and she still dies? I'm not putting Nikolai through all of that for nothing." Shawn said carrying Nikolai into his room.

"So you'd rather keep Nikolai more than Lilyana?" Juliet questioned Shawn.

"How can you say that? I love her she's my daughter," Shawn said shutting the boy's room.

"Than do the surgery save your daughter," Juliet said as tears started to fall.

"Jules…"

"Obviously you don't care!" Juliet yelled.

"I don't care? You are not the only one going through this!" Shawn shouted.

"Well I'm the only one who is trying to fix it," Juliet snapped. Shawn was going to say something but he could see Juliet needed his help not his angry words.

"Alright we can do it," Shawn whispered pulling her into a hug. Juliet gripped his chest as she sobbed in his arms.

**2 Days Later**

"You okay big man?" Shawn asked looking down at his son. The surgery had gone well and they expected him to be just fine but Lily was another story.

"Yes daddy," Nico said looking up at his dad. Lily's body had rejected Nico's marrow and she was given 2 days to live.

"You did a good thing bud," Shawn said running his fingers through Nico's brown hair his blue eyes looking into Shawn's green ones. Juliet walked into the room she had tears in her eyes. Shawn looked at her and Juliet nodded her head answering Shawn's silent question. Lilyana had just passed away of Leukemia.

**6 Years Later**

"Nico slow down," Shawn said as they walked to the car.

"I just want to get to school dad," Nico said.

"I know bud but we have to wait until your mom and sister get out of the house." Shawn said.

"We're coming!" Juliet yelled. As she walked to the car a two year old in her arms.

"Hey little Juliana," Shawn said taking Juliana and buckling her into the car seat in the car. Juliana was a combination of Juliet and Lilyana. Juliana had blond hair and green eyes. After everyone was buckled into the car Shawn put the keys in the car and they started driving. On the back of the car in green writing said…

_Lilyana Amanda Spencer_

_2005-2012_

_We miss you Lil!_

* * *

><p>What do you guys think?<p> 


	20. He Was A Good Guy

I know this Isn't my best work but I've been In a slump lately

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Shawn screamed running into the Santa Barbra Memorial hospital. He ran through the arms that were trying to catch him. He ran down the hallway until he found his mother standing in a door way. Shawn ran past her and into the room his father was sitting in a chair next to the bed where Jack Spencer was laying lifeless.<p>

"Shawn I…" Henry started but Shawn couldn't hear through all of the loud noises that were immerging into his brain. Shawn fell to his knees and covered his ears with his hands trying to block out the noise. Shawn felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't look up. His vision went white and he fell to the ground…

**7 Weeks Earlier**

"Excuse me Chief?" Henry Spencer said walking into the Chiefs Office. Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Lassie were having a meeting.

"What is it Henry?" Chief asked.

"I need to talk to Shawn," Henry said.

"Can't it wait?" Vick asked.

"It's an uh… family emergency," Henry said.

"Is it mom?" Shawn asked jumping up.

"No your… uncle," Henry gulped and Shawn was out of the room.

"What's wrong with Uncle Jack?" Shawn asked frantic.

"Nothing Shawn but he is in town," Henry said.

"And you couldn't tell me this later?" Shawn asked.

"He said he needed to meet with us… right now he wouldn't tell me why though." Henry said and Shawn nodded.

"Okay let's go," Shawn said and Henry nodded.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Shawn!" Jack Spencer yelled standing up and hugging Shawn.

"Uncle Jack what are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah Jack what are you doing here?" Henry asked sitting down at a table.

"Henry Shawn I have some good news… and some bad news." Jack said sitting across from Henry as Shawn sat next to his dad.

"What's the good news?" Shawn asked.

"After you fooled me with the treasure I thought maybe I needed to get a life. A real life. So long story short I'm married and I have a kid," Jack said and Henry smiled.

"But aren't you like 60 or something?" Shawn asked.

"58," Jack corrected.

"Anyways he is 34 just a few years younger than you Shawn," Jack said.

"Who's his mom?" Henry asked.

"That's part of the problem…" Jack said.

"Jackie…" Henry warned.

"Alright do you remember Arika Lytar?" Jack asked.

"Wait that's Abigail's mom… my cousin is my Ex-girlfriends brother?" Shawn asked and Jack nodded.

"The bad news?" Henry asked.

"I found out about 3 months ago… that I have cancer," Jack said and Shawn couldn't help let a gasp fall out of his mouth.

"Cancer?" Shawn asked leaning onto the table.

"Yes its cancer. I've been spending a lot of time with James… that's his name James and Abigail lately. I need my nephew and big brother there," Jack said.

"Jules isn't going to like that…"Shawn moaned talking about his wife of 6 months.

"The cancer or Abigail?" Henry asked.

"Both," Shawn said.

"Will I want to bring them to the station tomorrow so I can announce it to the station," Jack said.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"I want my whole family there. You, Juliet, your dad and my other side of the family. Besides I met Juliet what once? And you weren't even dating yet. I want to know her as my niece. Just be at the station tomorrow around 10 alright? I'll take my Nephew, my son and my step daughter out for lunch." Jack said.

"I can't Uncle Jack it's gonna be super awkward I mean I used to sleep with my cousin," Shawn said.

"Step cousin no blood relation," Jack said and Shawn looked at Henry who nodded and Shawn sighed.

**9:55 The Next Day**

"Shawn why are you so jumpy?" Juliet asked her husband.

"Jules I need to tell you something," Shawn said looking at her.

"IN about 4 minutes my Uncle Jack who by the way has cancer will walk in here with my long lost cousin and his sister. His sister you'll never guess. Its Abigail yup my uncle married Abigail's mom now she is my cousin. And I have to have lunch with Jack, James and her and…." Shawn said extremely fast.

"Okay Shawn slow down," Juliet said grabbing Shawn's hands.

"Your uncle has cancer? He has a son? Who just happens to be Abigail's brother your ex?" Juliet asked.

"Yes,Yes and yes," Shawn said looking at a clock.

"Scratch that in one minute he'll be here," Shawn said.

"Okay Shawn sweetie just calm down. Things will be okay and I'm sorry about your Uncle having Cancer," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"Hey Spencer you look worse than usual," Carlton said with a smile.

"And you look… gayer than normal," Shawn said and Carlton frowned.

"Okay both of you quit it Carlton be nice and Shawn relax things will be okay," Juliet said.

"Spencer's, Lassiter come on," Chief Vick said walking past Juliet's desk to where the debriefing was supposed to be. Shawn, Juliet and Lassie stood up and walked behind the Chief Shawn saw Jack, Abigail and James walk in.

"Alright let's get this over with." Chief Vick said stepping out of the way.

"We have one suspect his name is Josh Melic," Juliet said switching the slides on the projector.

"He was last seen down town by the Jamba Juice," Juliet said.

"Finding him is our number one priority," Carlton said as another picture of Josh Melic came onto the screen.

"Mr. Spencer are you paying attention?" Vick asked.

"Alas no I wasn't chief if you can see there is a tiny shiny button right under…" Shawn started.

"Just pay attention," Vick sighed.

"Actually Chief that's all we have," Carlton said and Vick nodded.

"Get to work people," Vick dismissed every one.

"Actually Jules, Lassie I'm sensing that down by the Starbucks is where you will find Josh," Shawn said a hand on his temple.

"We can check it out Shawn just relax and have fun." Juliet said turning and following Carlton out of the station passing the waiting Jack, James and Abigail.

"Hey Uncle Jack," Shawn waved at Jack who waved back.

**6 Weeks Later**

Just like Juliet had said the lunch had gone off without a hitch and Shawn and Abigail had even started getting along… sort of. It turned out Jack had liver cancer and even though he went through all of the treatments he was still going to die anytime. He was at Santa Barbra memorial hospital and Shawn was on his way to see him. For the last couple of days Shawn had been getting really bad headaches a lot.

Shawn walked of the house and made his way to his yellow car and he drove to the hospital. His cell rang and Shawn turned the music off and answered it.

"Shawn I… I'm sorry," A voice said and Shawn realized it was Gus. Shawn raced to the hospital not caring about the speed limits.

"Dad!" Shawn screamed running into the Santa Barbra Memorial hospital. He ran through the arms that were trying to catch him. He ran down the hallway until he found his mother standing in a door way. Shawn ran past her and into the room his father was sitting in a chair next to the bed where Jack Spencer was laying lifeless.

"Shawn I…" Henry started but Shawn couldn't hear through all of the loud noises that were immerging into his brain. Shawn fell to his knees and covered his ears with his hands trying to block out the noise. Shawn felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't look up. His vision went white and he fell to the ground…

**2 Hours Later**

Shawn felt something cool on his forehead and he opened his eyes. Juliet was holding a wet cloth on his head.

"Jules what happened?" Shawn asked. He was in the waiting room in a plastic chair.

"You fainted Shawn," Juliet said, Shawn's head was in her lap.

"How?"

"Right after you saw your uncle you just fell. Your dad caught you before you hit the ground. Your dad and mom helped you here and called me. I was so worried Shawn."

"Jules my uncle is dead and you are worried about me?" Shawn asked and Juliet nodded.

"I didn't get to know Uncle Jack but I know he was a good guy," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

* * *

><p>It was... not my best but not my worst.<p> 


	21. Only Hope

Two songs are featured in this chapter. "Only Hope" by Switchfoot and "Shining Star" found that one on a website. In this one Shawn and Juliet aren't dating but they begin to. Not much of a tear jerker and I tried a different writing style with this one...

* * *

><p><em>There's a song that's inside of my soul<em>

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over again_

"_Mr. Spencer you have cancer…"_ The words kept playing in his mind. No matter what he did he couldn't get the words to stop playing. He tried drinking; smoking, just ignoring them but they drove him crazy. This morning when the chief was talking to him he thought she said some things…

"_Mr. Spencer I know that you have cancer," she had said._

"_What Chief?" he asked startled that she knew, he hadn't told anyone not even his dad or Gus._

"_I said Mr. Spencer I know that you have concerns," Chief repeated and Shawn nodded. _

Nothing could drone out the words that played endlessly in his mind. His life was changing. He was working as a Psychic (fake), dealing with his father (not fun), playing tricks on Gus (fun), and going to Chemo and Radiation therapy (hurtful/ not fun). The Chemo and Radiation were wearing him out but he couldn't tell anyone without them questioning him about it and he didn't want to explain. He had managed to keep his secret until Juliet O'Hara (love of his life he just didn't have the balls to tell her that) figured it out.

"Shawn are you okay?" Juliet asked approaching him outside the station.

"I'm fine Jules are you okay?" he shot back.

"Shawn… I know you have cancer. I don't know which one and I don't know how badly but I know that you have it." Juliet said taking a deep breath.

"How? How do you know?" Shawn asked quietly.

"My grandpa died of cancer and you look like he did. Pale, weak and really tired." Juliet said walking closer to him.

"Don't tell anyone Jules…" Shawn said.

"No one knows?"

"If they knew…" he waved his hand at the station "They would treat me differently like I was fragile," Shawn said.

"But Shawn pretty soon you are going to be extremely weak you won't be able to live by yourself anymore." Juliet said and Shawn just shook his head.

"At least let me help you Shawn. Let me help you. Let me take you to your appointments, let me stay over at your house and let me take care of you. Because you need to save your energy for fighting the cancer." Juliet said (more begged).

"Jules I…" He started but he saw her eyes turn a light blue and he knew she really cared for him.

"Okay Jules," Shawn agreed and Juliet gave him a hug.

**4 Months Later**

Shawn had kept his agreement and let Juliet take care of him. She basically lived at his apartment. She took him to all of his appointments and was there when his hair started to fall out (he cried for hours). Juliet stayed in a guest bedroom right across from the bathroom she awaked to the sounds of panting. She stood up and walked out of the room and saw the bathroom door shut but the light on.

"Shawn are you okay?" she asked softly knocking on the door.

"Ugh…Yeah Jules. I'm… I'm fine," Shawn said weakly.

"I'm coming in," Juliet said reaching for the handle.

"No Jules please don't…" But he stopped and puked his insides out instead. She opened the door and found Shawn's head in the toilet as his body shook. Shawn always wore a beanie on his head to cover his now bald head.

"It's okay," Juliet soothed rubbing circles into his back. Over the past few months Juliet and Shawn had gotten close. They had even started dating a few weeks ago.

"I'm right here baby," she said as Shawn continued to throw up. When he was done and slouched against the wall Juliet handed up a cup of water so he could rinse his mouth_._

"You feeling better?" she asked softly and he nodded.

"Come on let's get you to bed." she helped him stand and she helped into his bedroom and into his bed.

"Jules… can you stay?" he asked. Juliet nodded and got into bed next to him she pulled the blanket over both of them.

"Jules I have to tell you something…" Shawn whispered.

"What is it?" she whispered back.

"I love you," he said and she smiled.

"I love you too," she said and caressed his cheek.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

Shawn's doctors said he was making recovery. He was going to make it through but it was going to take a while once they got rid of the actual cancer itself. Juliet would talk about their future all of the time. They had been together for almost a year now and Shawn had managed to stay alive. Juliet was extremely proud of Shawn for staying strong and himself throughout this whole time.

Nothing could really make Shawn laugh anymore. Not any of Gus's jokes or Carlton Lassiter's funny hairstyles nothing. Except Juliet. Every night to help him sleep Juliet would sing a song called _"Shining Star"_ she would sing it when he was sick too.

"_I got a plan_

_Yeah you got a plan_

_Gotta plan ahead_

_I got a plan that'll make you a star_

_Make you get rich_

_Make you go far_

_Take a life and throw it on a bus_

_Make you feel like you make a fuss_

_Bright ideas and a fast feel too_

_Make you feel like you gotta feel unglued," _Shawn would be able to sing with her at this point.

"_Shining star_

_Shining star_

_Shining star yeah_

_Take my soul_

_Just leave me with your heart_

_Loving heart_

_Just leave me with your heart_

_Shining star," _Every time they would finish singing it they would tell each other they loved you (Shawn to Juliet and Juliet to Shawn) and they would kiss. She sang this to him because in her mind Shawn was her Shining Star and she had plans for him. She wanted to get married, have kids, and settle down together. She would tell him this and it would help him make it through.

And they did. About a year and 6 months later Shawn was officially written as cancer free. They had went out and celebrated with their family and friends and that's when he asked her to marry him (she agreed). Then 3 years later when they were happily married and his hair had fully grown back (he missed his hair) they had found out Juliet was pregnant.

Even though Shawn was fully healed they still sang "Shining Star" every night. They sang it to their son (Zachariah) every night and he loved it. Shawn was happy Juliet had figured out his secret because if she hadn't… who knows where he would be?

_I know now you're my only hope…_

* * *

><p>First 3 people to review will be able to choose a PersonCancer that's it. I will then write from there and post the story as a tribute to that person. I am doing this to encourage more people to review and to write their own stories. **Sorry for all of the updates for this... the grammer was making me mad!**


	22. Shawn's 39th Job

This Chapter is for official Achievementhunter Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Hey Carlton," Juliet O'Hara or Spencer said to her partner Carlton Lassiter.<p>

"O'Hara," Carlton said his voice scratchy.

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked turning to him.

"It's just a sore throat no need to go all mommy on me," He said walking away and Juliet sighed. Her partner was stubborn as hell but he knew when something was wrong.

"Is Uncle Lassie okay momma?" A voice said Juliet looked down towards her son.

"I'm sure he's fine Nathan where's your daddy?" Juliet asked looking around and not seeing her husband.

"He and Uncle Gus went to talk to Uncle Lassie," Nathan said climbing into his mother's seat at her desk.

"Your dad is going to drive me crazy," Juliet told her son who laughed. She tousled his brown hair and winked at him.

"Lassie!" Shawn yelled trying to catch up to Carlton.

"Spencer go away," Carlton hissed.

"Whoa your voice sounds funny," Shawn said and Gus put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Leave Lassiter alone Shawn," Gus said.

"Are you alright?" Gus asked looking at Lassiter.

"I'm fine why do people keep asking me that?" Carlton said his voice rising and lowering as he spoke.

"You sound funny," Shawn said.

"Lassiter I think you may be sick," Gus said.

"Alright it's the flu or a cold but leave me alone." He growled as best as he could. Gus turned and walked away but Shawn stayed and looked at him.

"Lassie I'm going to ask you some questions answer them and I'll go away." Shawn said.

"You promise?" Carlton asked Shawn nodded.

"Is it hard to swallow?" Shawn asked and Carlton nodded.

"Sore tongue? Neck pain? Sinus congestion? Bad breath?" Shawn continued to ask.

"Yes, Yes and Yes. How would I know the last one?" Carlton answered.

"Yes to the last one," Shawn said.

"O'Hara!" Carlton yelled and Juliet appeared instantly.

"What's the matter Carlton?" Juliet asked.

"Take your husband and get him out of here," Carlton hissed and Juliet grabbed Shawn's arm.

"Whoa Lassie I really think you should go and get checked out it could be cancer." Shawn said.

"It's not cancer Spencer it's called being sick," Carlton said and Juliet pulled her husband away.

"Shawn take Nathan home and stay there," Juliet said once they were at her desk.

"Look Jules just convince him to go get checked out," Shawn said taking his son's things from his wife's out stretched hands.

"Shawn leave him be," Juliet snapped and Shawn nodded.

**6 Weeks Later **

"Spencer," Carlton said his voice still scratchy.

"Lassie it's been 6 weeks will you go get it checked out please?" Shawn begged.

"Why Spencer? Why do you care?" Carlton asked looking at the younger man.

"Because you matter to my wife and to my son therefore you matter to me. If something happens to you Juliet loses a partner and a friend. Nathan loses an Uncle and a friend." Shawn said.

"I'll even drive you there," Shawn continued and Carlton shook his head.

"I'll go get it checked out but not because you told me too." Carlton said and Shawn nodded.

**Next Day**

Carlton walked into the station stunned. He spotted Shawn Spencer and Carlton hugged Shawn.

"Whoa Lassie what…" Shawn said.

"Thank you Spencer," Carlton said.

"What did Shawn do?" Juliet asked.

"He convinced me to go to the doctors and it's good that he did." Carlton said.

"Why? What was it?" Shawn asked.

"It was… cancer. Just like you said 6 weeks ago," Carlton whispered.

"What?" Juliet said shocked.

"The Doctor said we caught it early and I have the surgery for tomorrow so I can be back to work the next day." Carlton said with a smile.

"Lassie they won't let you out of there for at least a week." Shawn said.

"Then I can work from there," Carlton shrugged and walked away. Juliet and Shawn shared a glance.

**Next Day**

"Things will be fine Carlton," Juliet said looking at her partner.

"I know they will," Carlton said his voice rising in squeakiness.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Nathan asked climbing onto the bed next to his uncle.

"I plan on being just fine Nat," Carlton said and Nathan nodded.

"Now Mr. Lassiter are you ready?" Doctor Marcus said walking to the room and Carlton nodded.

"Are you the young man who told Mr. Lassiter he had cancer?" Marcus asked looking at Shawn who nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I worked at a hospital it was my… 39th job." Shawn said.

"Who did you work with?" Marcus asked.

"Dr. Ash," Shawn said.

"Ash Kinderson? The cancer expert?" Marcus asked surprised and Shawn nodded.

"That's how you knew Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"I bet he would, working with Ash you must have seen just about every cancer you can." Marcus said and Shawn nodded.

"Anyways Mr. Lassiter you should be out in about..." Marcus started.

"4 hours," Shawn said and Marcus nodded impressed Juliet looked at her husband.

"I was in on a few of the surgeries," Shawn said. Marcus and a few nurses started to roll Carlton away but Nathan wouldn't let go of him.

"No uncle Lassie!" Nathan screamed when Shawn grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off the bed.

"He'll be fine," Shawn said sitting his son in the chair.

"Mr. Spencer?" Marcus said coming back in.

"Yeah?" Shawn asked.

"Would you mind coming in with us?" Marcus asked Juliet nodded and pushed Shawn forward.

"I don't know I haven't been in one of these in forever," Shawn said.

"The patient would be more comfortable with someone there. And since you would know what's going on…" Marcus said and Shawn nodded his head. He looked at Juliet and followed Marcus out of the room.

**6 Hours Later**

Juliet paced up and down the hallway. Shawn had gone in with Marcus over 6 hours ago when the surgery was supposed to be 4 hours. She stopped paceing when she saw Shawn walking towards her.

"What happened?" Juliet asked.

"He made it. It took us a little longer to find all of the cells but we got them all. Lassie is going to be just fine," Shawn said and hugged Juliet as she fell into his chest.

"You saved his life Shawn," Juliet sobbed.

"No I didn't it was all Marcus," Shawn said holding Juliet.

"Daddy!" Nathan yelled grabbing onto Shawn's leg but Shawn didn't acknowledge him. He just held onto Juliet as she cried.

**4 Weeks Later**

Shawn Spencer and Carlton Lassiter had become friends that day when Shawn went into the surgery and saved his life (All though Shawn wouldn't admit it).

"Hey Carlton," Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn," Carlton said.

"What do we got?" Shawn asked. They were having a party for the Fourth of July. Juliet, Karen Vick, Maddie Spencer, and Gus's wife Arika were talking by the pool. Nathan, Iris, and Lani were in the pool playing around while Henry, Karen's husband Michael, Gus, Carlton and Shawn talked by the barbeque.

"Steak, ribs and hotdogs for the kids." Henry said and Shawn licked his lips.

"I love me some meat," Shawn said and Gus nodded.

"Meat is good," Carlton agreed he shut the lid on the grill and they all smiled. They all turned and ran towards the pool jumping in and creating a big wave splashing the kids and the wives.

"Shawn!" Juliet screamed shaking her wet arms. Shawn laughed and dunked Gus's head under water. Michael jumped on Shawn bringing Shawn and Gus further under the water.

"Michael!" Karen yelled but her husband just laughed. Henry grabbed Michael and pulled him off Shawn and Gus. Gus rose out of the water but Shawn didn't.

"Shawn?" Gus asked looking around. Juliet screamed as she fell into the pool her and her chair. Shawn was laughing where her chair had been.

"You are so dead Shawn," Juliet said as Arika and Karen helped her out of the pool. Shawn laughed and jumped over their heads back into the water landing on Henry.

"Damn it Shawn," Henry said. Shawn got onto Carlton's shoulders Gus got onto Michael shoulders and they started a chicken fight. The kids were cheering for their team. Shawn and Gus fought with each other until Shawn pushed Gus right in the chest and Michael and Gus fell backwards. Henry grabbed Shawn's wet t-shirt and pulled him and Carlton into the water. The wives couldn't help but laugh at their husbands.


	23. Snooping

I started this what... 3 months ago? But never finished it. This isn't my usual sadness! Everyone lives in this and you'll just have to read to find out… And for the chapters I promised my computer was being a butt-head and all the requests were never saved. So please re-send them and I know who the three people were THANK YOU.

* * *

><p>"Woody!" Shawn Spencer yelled walking into the morgue.<p>

"Shawn always good to see an alive person," Doctor Woodrow 'Woody' Strow said to the fake psychic.

"How's the wife? She still with that chef?" Shawn asked walking closer to the slab were a body laid.

"Actually she's with a teacher now," Woody said un-covering the body.

"I assume you need information?" Woody asked looking at Shawn.

"Yes I do my fine friend," Shawn said nodding.

"Male, 34, African American, cause of death was strangulation," Woody said pointing to the victims neck where rope burns were present.

"Do you have a name?" Shawn asked studying the body.

"Lee Cloves I gave detectives Lassiter and O'Hara the report," Woody said putting the cloth back over the body.

"Thanks Woody," Shawn yelled running out if the room. Woody sighed and looked down at the body.

"You aren't missing much," Woody mumbled walking away.

**15 Seconds Later**

"Jules!" Shawn yelled. Detective Juliet O'Hara turned and saw her boyfriend jumping up and down as he walked or jumped his way over to her.

"Shawn did you just visit Woody?" Juliet questioned and Shawn quit jumping.

"Maybe… Okay yes. But Jules get this Woody seemed weird," Shawn said and Juliet chuckled.

"You mean weirder than normal?" Juliet asked turning and walking to her desk.

"Yes… No… I mean he seemed normal," Shawn said following her.

"Normal? Shawn what's normal?"

"Someone with hands and eyes but that's not the point. Jules he was like a depressed Lassie alone and cold." Shawn said pointing to head detective Carlton Lassiter.

"Woody is just being Woody. Don't worry about him. If it makes you feel better I'll have Buzz check on him okay?" Juliet said placing a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Okay," Shawn pouted his lip and Juliet gave it a quick kiss with hers.

"Just relax baby he'll be fine," Juliet said rubbing Shawn's upper arm as she walked past him. Shawn frowned and watched her walk away. Something was wrong with Woody and he intended to find out what.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Gus I…" Shawn started walking into the Psych office.

"Shawn we are not getting a Kinkajou and that's final." Burton 'Gus' Guster said not looking up from his book.

"That discussion is not final I mean kinkajous are so cute and…"

Shawn get to the point," Gus said interrupting Shawn.

"My point? Oh yeah… I saw Woody and he was acting weird." Shawn sat in his chair as Gus broke into a fit of laughter.

"I mean he's normal... human like even," Shawn said.

"Shawn what's human?" Gus asked once he stopped laughing.

"A love of pineapple but again not my point. Woody was downright weird. He did nothing disturbing the whole time I was there," Shawn put his feet on the desk.

"He didn't eat anything?"

"Nope he was even wearing gloves," Shawn said mimicking putting on gloves.

"Huh that is weird…" Gus shut his book and put it in his desk.

"I'm worried about him Gus,"

"Wanna go snoop in his office?" Gus asked.

"After we get some jerk chicken?" Shawn asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course," Gus scoffed grabbing the keys to the car or blueberry as Shawn called it and they left.

**1 Hour Later**

"I can't believe they didn't notice us..." Shawn said shutting the door to the morgue.

"They're working on a murder of course they didn't see us," Gus said as Shawn went into the back room and came out wearing Woody's corner jacket.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Gus asked frowning.

"I need to feel what Woody feels, wear what he wears." Shawn said.

"Shawn don't pull that crap with me," Gus warned and Shawn lifted a cover off a body then he placed it back.

"Something is making Woody act off. I need to figure out why and what." Shawn looked around and noticed Woody's personal bag on the counter top… with no guard. Shawn walked over to it and opened it. He looked inside and saw mints, keys and bottles of pills.

"Hey Gus what is Cytoxan and Afinitor used for?" Shawn asked Gus stopped and thought for a moment.

"Brain cancer and other things why?" Gus walked over to Shawn and grabbed the bottle of pills from him.

"Shawn. I think Woody has brain cancer." Gus looked at Shawn.

**25 Minutes Later**

"See I told you!" Shawn said once Chief Vick, Carlton and Juliet were in Vick's office.

"Mr. Spencer what exactly are you talking about?" Vick asked.

"Woody has cancer," Gus said and Shawn smacked his thigh.

"I don't see how you told us," Carlton said.

"Well I told Jules, Lassie and she didn't do anything," Shawn pointed at Juliet.

"I thought… I mean... Woody is just plain creepy. How was I supposed to know something was wrong?" Juliet said.

"When I told you. Hello! I'm Psychic!" Shawn said and Gus sighed.

"Well…" Juliet said lost for words.

"Woody is fine," Chief Vick said and they all looked at her.

"I knew about his condition and I can assure you he'll be fine. Now out of my office," Vick said and they all nodded. Vick sighed and watched Shawn and the others walk away.

"Can I come in now?" Woody asked walking in and chief nodded.

"Thank you Woody," Vick said handing Woody 20 dollars.

"No problem Chief. I personally like Shawn's antics but hey… what was this for again?" Woody asked.

"I wanted to see if Shawn was snooping and he is," Vick said and Woody nodded walking out of the room and back down to his morgue to play with some teeth.


	24. Happy Ending

I'm sorry guys but this is the last chapter. I know I promised some of you chapters but you never came back to me about them. My computer is a meat head and it didn't save the chapters that I had written. By the time I realized they were gone I had forgotten the requests. I made this last chapter a happy one. Yes there is still cancer in it but it's happy. Thank You for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Friday October 21, Dallas Texas 2002<strong>

"_Hello Mr. Spencer how are we doin today?" Doctor Austin asked walking into the room. Shawn Spencer looked at the doctor and frowned._

"_How am I doing?" his voice was hoarse "I was just diagnosed with a brain tumor and you want to know how am I doing?" Shawn snapped._

"_Mr. Spencer we are positive that this tumor is small and with a few weeks of chemo it'll be gone and it won't come back." Austin assured._

"_And how much will that cost?"_

"_I'm not sure yet…"_

"_Because I don't have insurance and-" Shawn said but Austin stopped him with a cough._

"_Stop worrying about that now and let's just go over your schedule," Austin said pulling out a piece of paper._

**Thursday June 12, Santa Barbra California 2019**

"Okay you have the camera?" Juliet asked getting out of the car.

"Jules I have the camera… Wait no I don't," Shawn said and Juliet stopped, she turned to her husband.

"You forgot the camera!" she yelled.

"I was joking Jules," Shawn said pulling the camera out of his pocket.

"Stop it," Juliet said smacking his arm and grabbing the camera.

"Why are you so stressed?" Shawn asked as they started walking again.

"It's Toby's kindergarten graduation Shawn," Juliet sighed and she stopped holding up the camera.

"I have batteries," Shawn assured her and she nodded. They walked over to their seats and sat in the black, metal chairs.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Spencer," Jenny Carton Toby's teacher said.

"Hi Jenny," Juliet said.

"We're having a problem with Toby would you mind talking to him?" Jenny asked.

"Sure," Shawn said standing up and they followed Jenny to a room down the hall.

"Mommy!" Toby yelled running into Juliet's arms as soon as they walked into the room.

"Toby what's wrong?" Juliet asked noticing the 4 year olds red eyes.

"I don't wanna go up there," Toby sobbed placing his head on Juliet shoulder, his arms around her neck. Juliet turned to Shawn for help.

"Toby you have to be a big boy," Shawn said taking him from Juliet and placing him on his feet.

"But daddy-" Toby started.

"Now Toby uncle Lassie said he had a present for you but you can't get that present if you don't go up there." Shawn said.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked his blue eyes piercing Shawn's green ones.

"I'm sure," Shawn told him biting down on his lip.

"You alright?" Juliet asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said too quickly.

"Make me proud," Shawn said standing up and they walked out of the room back to the auditorium. Carlton, Gus, Karen Vick and Shawn's parents were seated and waiting for them. It went Carlton, Gus, Henry, Maddie, Shawn, Juliet and then Karen. The principal went onto the stage and gave a speech before calling out the first names. They clapped along with everyone else; Shawn cracked his neck and shut his eyes. It seemed like there was suddenly two of everything, he took his hands and started rubbing his temples.

"Shawn? Sweetie are you okay?" Maddie asked turning to her son noticing his sudden change.

"Yeah mom," Shawn's teeth gritted.

"Toby Spencer…" The Principal said. Toby walked up the stairs and to the principal, the clapping and cheering got too much for Shawn and he suddenly fell foreword. He smacked against the pavement, his head hitting a chair.

"Shawn!" Juliet screamed kneeling next to him. The people in front of them stopped clapping and they turned and some of them even screamed. Soon everyone had stopped and was looking around.

"Call 911!" Carlton yelled at Gus who took out his phone. Juliet shook Shawn but he didn't move.

"Come on Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

"Lift his head up," Henry commanded.

"Daddy!" Toby screeched from the stage. Toby made to run to his dad but Jenny grabbed him before he could.

"Shawn can you hear me? Please wake up," Juliet said tears flowing down her face.

**Santa Barbra General 10 Minutes Later**

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Shawn was whisked behind the double doors.

"Any word?" Carlton asked and Juliet shook her head.

"They haven't said anything," Juliet told him whipping her tears.

"I'm sure he's just fine," Carlton assured putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Toby?" Juliet whispered.

"With Henry and Maddie," Carlton answered as on cue Henry, Maddie and Toby walked into the room.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Toby asked walking up to Juliet.

"Um… Sweetie daddy's been hurt," Juliet said as she started to cry again.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I- I- I don't know," Juliet answered honestly. Toby wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a hug. Juliet gave him a hug back and held him in her arms; her left hand was on the back on his head curling into his hair.

"Do you want me to take him?" Carlton asked.

"No," Juliet's body shook with sobs.

"He'll be fine," Maddie tried to sound sure but she honestly didn't know either.

"Is daddy going to die?" Toby asked and Juliet started to sob harder.

"No, now don't say anything about that around your mom. Don't even think it or say it again." Henry said taking Toby from Juliet. Juliet let him go and fell into the arms of her mother in-law.

"Shawn will be just fine Juliet," Maddie said.

**3 Hours Later**

"Spencer?" A Doctor asked walking into the room. Juliet looked up and nodded, Henry stood up.

"I'm his father, this is his wife." Henry said.

"Well um… Mrs. Spencer my I speak to you?" The Doctor questioned looking at Juliet.

"Henry?" Juliet asked Henry nodded and helped her stand. They followed the doctor into his office and they sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"What's wrong with my son?"

"Well a few years ago Shawn was seen in Dallas Texas about a brain tumor and well… we think it may have come back."

"He had a brain tumor?" Juliet asked Henry.

"I didn't know," Henry told her.

"He asked us not to inform anyone. I'm Doctor Austin I was the one who diagnosed him and set up his therapy sessions. I just happened to have been transferred here last month," Austin said.

"What are we going to do? He has a son and a wife," Henry said wrapping an arm around Juliet.

"I can have him scheduled for surgery," Austin told them and Henry thought.

"Shawn has to make the decision," Henry answered.

"Alright,"

"Can we see him?"

"Yes you may but I'll only allow 2 people at a time," Austin said. Henry nodded and he helped Juliet stand and walk out of the room.

"You and Maddie first," Juliet whispered. Henry told Maddie the situation and they walked into Shawn's room. 10 minutes later they walked out, Gus and Carlton went in next.

"We'll stick around just in case you want us to take Toby," Maddie told Juliet and she nodded.

"Your turn," Gus said walking out of the room the detective following him.

"Toby, baby wake up," Juliet said shaking Toby slightly.

"Where we going?" Toby yawned.

"We're gonna see daddy," Juliet said picking him up and carrying him into the room. Gus shut the door behind her. Shawn's eyes were closed, his head resting on the pillow. He suddenly moved and opened his eyes looking into Juliet's.

"Daddy!" Toby yelled jumping down from Juliet's arms and running to Shawn.

"Hey bud," Shawn said weakly hugging him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Toby asked.

"I hope," Shawn whispered his eyes never moving from Juliet's, Shawn let go of Toby and opened his arms to Juliet. She walked over and fell into his embrace, she started crying again. Toby seemed to sense that his parents needed alone time because he backed out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Juliet asked her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Jules…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I have the right to know?" Juliet questioned.

"I do Jules. I just didn't know how to tell you," Shawn said.

"How bad is it this time?"

"Grade 2," his answer hung the air. The only sounds were coming from Juliet as she cried.

"Toby was so scared," Juliet whispered looking up at him.

"Was he?" Juliet nodded.

"Can you stay with me Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn the doctors will only let me stay for 10 minutes."

"Screw the doctors, I need you Jules." Shawn said. Juliet sat up and moved around so she was lying beside him in the bed. Her head was on the pillow next to his, he turned so he was on his side and he held her to him.

"I'm not letting you go," Shawn said firmly.

"As in you won't let me leave or you won't die?" she was blunt and to the point.

"Both," Shawn whispered nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Ms. Spencer your time is up," Austin said walking into the room.

"Mrs." Shawn corrected.

"I'm sorry but you must go," Austin told Juliet.

"No. She's staying with me," Shawn argued.

"Mr. Spencer I-"

"I don't care what you think or what you have to do. For the past 7 years I've slept with my wife, in the same bed. This doesn't change anything," Shawn hugged Juliet closer to him. Juliet squeezed his arm and snuggled into him not letting go.

"Please don't make me call security," Austin begged Juliet shot up and glared at him.

"My husband was just told he could basically die at any time. We made a promise saying in sickness and health that we would still be there. You aren't making me leave him. I don't know if you know what's it like to be married but if you were in our shoes you would be doing the same thing." Juliet snapped Shawn put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Fine. Just don't get in the way," Austin shot back leaving the room.

"Wow… go Jules," Shawn said as she laid back down with him.

"I'm serious Shawn. I'm going to be by your side no matter what," Juliet said.

"And if I die?" Shawn asked quietly and Juliet didn't answer.

**4 Weeks Later**

Juliet walked into Shawn's room, Toby was sitting on the foot of the bed. He and Shawn were talking about random stuff.

"Hey mommy," Toby said as Juliet sat down next to Shawn.

"Hi sweetie," Juliet said letting a smile go.

"Why are you smiling?" Shawn asked looking at his wife.

"Maybe because I have news…" Juliet hinted.

"Is it daddy news or all of us news?"

"Mostly daddy right now," Juliet answered "Toby can you go into the hall real quick?" Juliet asked Toby. Toby nodded and ran into the hallway.

"So what's this news?" Shawn asked as Juliet moved to sit across from him.

"Well Shawn I just talked to Austin he said that everything is going good and that… you're cured." Juliet said happily.

"Wait? No more tumor?" Shawn asked and Juliet nodded her head.

"Why did Toby leave the room?"

"He told me this after he told me that I'm pregnant," Juliet said with a smile.

"You- you're pregnant? We're having another baby?" Shawn questioned and Juliet nodded.

"I was 2 weeks late and I thought it was just because of stress but I got it checked out and it turns out I'm pregnant." Juliet explained.

"So let me see… You're pregnant?" Juliet nodded "I'm cured of a tumor?" Shawn continued with a nod from Juliet.

"And Toby wants to know what sex is?" Shawn said before he could stop himself.

"Wait what?" Juliet questioned looking at him.

"He overheard some nurses talking. He asked me and I told him it…"

"You didn't…" Juliet shook her head.

"I did," Shawn smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're bad," Juliet smacked his chest playfully and kissed him.

"I love you Jules,"

"I love you Shawn,"

* * *

><p>It was long but it was worth it! :D<p> 


End file.
